The End of the Line
by Neechu et Grise
Summary: POST-ENDGAME : En 2014, neuf personnes au quatre coins de l'Univers s'éveillent avec des souvenirs qui n'ont aucun sens. Entre changer le futur et le garder intact, pour Tony Stark, l'enjeu est la vie de Morgan. Pour les autres, c'est celui de préserver des milliards d'existences. SLASH & HET
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : Si nous possédions la moindre partie du MCU, Captain America n'aurait pas eu cette fin-là. Et pourtant #teamIronMan sur toute la ligne, mais mince, pauvre Steve !_

_Note des auteurs : __Bonjour !_

_Nous sommes ravies de vous présenter cette (longue) histoire, notre première collaboration. Nous espérons que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous en avons eu à l'écrire._

_Cette histoire se déroule APRÈS les événements de Endgame et elle a pour personnage principal Tony Stark, même si beaucoup d'autres personnages interviennent. À long terme, notre but est de le caser avec Peter Parker, mais vous trouverez en chemin du Steve/Bucky, Thor/Loki, Bruce/Nat, Vision/Wanda, Peter Quill/Gamora et encore quelques autres._

_Ah et sinon, **SPOILERS sur absolument tous les films du MCU dont Captain Marvel et Endgame, les deux plus récents à ce jour.**_

_Merci à Kitty'scat pour être passée par là avec son plumeau à fautes !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

**The End of the Line**

.

Prologue

Une petite poussée, et la pierre roule, roule, et tombe dans un étang immobile. Tandis qu'elle coule au fond pour s'engourdir dans le néant bourbeux, le miroir qui jusque là reflétait le ciel se trouble, et de vague en vague, l'eau vient lécher les bords de l'étang.

Pour la fourmi qui est au bord, c'est comme un terrifiant raz-de-marée.

Alors que se passe-t-il lorsque six pierres tombent ? C'est le début du cauchemar.

.

Le 2 août 2014, calendrier standard terrien, fut un jour exceptionnel pour bien des gens, avec son lot de morts, de naissances, de rencontres et de séparations. Cela dit, pour la vaste majorité des créatures peuplant le cosmos ce fut un jour très ordinaire.

Pourtant, quand un univers sombre, on pourrait croire que cela se remarque.

Tony Stark fut l'une de ces personnes qui ne devaient jamais oublier cette date. Les membres du Conseil de Direction de Stark Industries non plus, d'ailleurs, car ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'actionnaire majoritaire s'écroule en hurlant, la chair du bras droit brillant comme une braise.

Bruce Banner, qui se situait quelques étages plus haut dans le laboratoire privé que Tony Stark avait mis à sa disposition dans la Tour Avenger, tomba en arrière, le corps secoué de spasmes. Par chance pour les infrastructures de New York et sa population, l'inconscience dans laquelle il plongea ne s'accompagna d'aucune pigmentation verte.

Natasha Romanoff, dans une ville d'Europe de l'est, fut prise de convulsions et s'effondra dans les bras de Clint Barton qui s'assura de la maintenir sans pour autant l'entraver, attendant que la crise passe. Quand les mouvements cessèrent, il bascula sa tête en arrière et vérifia que le coeur battait toujours. HYDRA garderait ses secrets quelques jours de plus. La santé de Nat était une priorité.

Wanda Maximoff était assise près de son frère, et ils ne disaient rien. L'un des jumeaux pensait à un passé douloureux, l'autre à un futur plein de vengeance. Lequel pensait quoi, ils n'auraient pu le dire exactement. Sans un bruit, elle tomba en avant, dans un affaissement de son corps, mais Pietro la reçut dans ses bras, toute l'angoisse du monde sur son visage.

Jane Foster se réveilla à une heure compliquée, ce qui est quelque chose avec laquelle on apprend à vivre quand on a la chance d'avoir été invité dans un observatoire au Pôle Sud. La veille, elle était pourtant très sûre de s'être endormie à Londres, dans les bras de son fiancé. L'évanouissement qui suivit presque instantanément l'empêcha de se perdre en de plus amples conjectures.

Stephen Strange opérait un patient quand un tremblement de tout son être et une vague de nausée le saisirent soudainement. Il n'eut que le temps de se détourner avant de tomber, inconscient, dans son propre vomi. L'anecdote devait plus tard bien faire rire les collègues de l'orgueilleux chirurgien qui pour l'instant, les yeux révulsés, semblait lutter contre un démon invisible.

Gamora, fille de Thanos, fut littéralement expulsée d'elle ne savait d'où, et tomba à genoux. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'endroit : le Sanctuaire. La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait, c'était une falaise sur une planète perdue, et la chute, et les yeux remplis de larmes de celui qui n'était pas son père. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle bascula en avant, s'écroulant de tout son long devant le trône du Titan Fou. Il était vide.

Peter Quill dormait au milieu de ses compagnons de cellule dans la prison de Kyln lorsque de grands cris de douleur s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Les coups qui s'ensuivirent ne le réveillèrent pas d'un état qui ressemblait plus à celui de la mort que du sommeil. Mais il avait arrêté de hurler, et c'était le principal.

Carol Danvers n'était pas sujette aux malaises. Par chance, quand celui-là la prit, elle était à quelques centaines de milliers de kilomètres seulement d'une planète tellurique relativement peu hostile. Elle s'y dirigea à toute vitesse et son corps inconscient ressembla à un météore quand il tomba du ciel.

.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que Jane fait dans le panel ? Bah figurez-vous que c'était pas évident, mais que le choix a dû être fait pour la cohérence de l'histoire. Pour plus de détails... restez avec nous !_


	2. Peter Quill I

_Note de traduction : Nous avons conservé le nom anglais du vaisseau de Peter, le _Milano_, traduit dans la VF en Milan, car dans le canon ce nom n'a pas été donné en référence à l'oiseau mais bien au crush d'enfant de Peter, Alyssa Milano._

* * *

.

**The End of the Line**

.

Peter Quill I

Peter Quill ouvre lentement les yeux, battant des paupières, la vision trouble. Son esprit n'est pas tout à fait clair non plus car il lui semble reconnaître la silhouette d'un gars avec le bouclier de Captain America devant lui. Sauf qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que Captain America, mort il y a soixante-dix ans sur Terre, se trouve ici. D'ailleurs, il y a comme un flash, assurément quelques neurones qui crament, et il est à nouveau seul, ce qui est beaucoup plus logique.

Il se redresse difficilement en crachotant, un goût désagréable dans la bouche à cause de la flaque de boue dans laquelle il est tombé de tout son long, et qui a non seulement imprégné ses vêtements mais aussi sa langue. Il se laisse tomber sur les fesses avec une grimace de dégoût et observe le paysage sombre autour de lui. Il est toujours dans cette espèce d'immense bâtiment en ruines et il n'y a aucun bruit en dehors de celui de la pluie et de _Cherry Bomb_ s'échappant de son casque.

Peter se crispe aussitôt. _Cherry Bomb_ ? Il était pourtant à peu près certain d'être en train d'écouter _Come And Get Your Love_.

Il cherche à se relever mais ses gestes sont trop brusques et il trébuche plusieurs fois avant d'être enfin sur ses deux pieds. Cela réveille une douleur vive qui pulse dans tout le côté gauche de son crâne et de son visage. Ce qui signifie... Son sang se glace dans ses veines, réalisant qu'il a été attaqué. Par qui ? Ou par quoi ? Il sursaute avec un petit cri aigu en sentant quelque chose agripper sa botte mais ce n'est qu'un orloni qu'il chasse d'un coup de pied.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » souffle-t-il, confus.

C'est alors qu'il remarque le sanctuaire. Ou plus précisément les portes du sanctuaire, qui sont grand ouvertes alors qu'elles auraient dû être fermées, et bien fermées.

Quelqu'un est passé là avant lui. Probablement son agresseur.

« Merde ! Non, non, non », commence-t-il, paniqué, en courant vers le trésor qu'il est censé récupérer et qui n'est effectivement plus là.

Il le voit, à travers les projections de la carte holographique que lui a fournie le Courtier, un orbe de la taille de la main qui aurait dû se situer sur le piédestal. Il était là, mais quelqu'un est passé avant lui.

Merde !

De rage, Peter s'apprête à jeter son Quad Blaster au sol avant de constater que ce n'est pas son arme qu'il tient entre ses doigts. Pas du tout.

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de désactiver la carte, incertain de ce qui est réel ou non. Dans sa main, il tient l'orbe. C'est impossible et, pourtant, il est bien là, niché au creux de sa paume, comme s'il était fait pour ça. Il l'examine sous toutes les coutures et il n'y a pas de place au doute : c'est bien ce qu'il est venu chercher.

Peter range le précieux objet dans sa sacoche sans vraiment se poser plus de questions. Il n'a pas le temps pour ça. Il a l'orbe et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Maintenant, il doit retourner au _Milano _et dégager de Morag au plus vite avant que Yondu ne rapplique.

.

Il quitte la planète sans embûche, et c'est presque trop calme à son goût.

« T'es salement amoché. »

Peter sursaute sur son siège en criant et se retourne. Une Krylorienne est là et se penche sur lui pour examiner son visage. Il grimace en sentant ses doigts roses effleurer la peau.

« Hé, salut ! Euh... euh...

— Bereet.

— Bereet ! s'exclame-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Je vais être totalement honnête avec toi : j'avais complètement oublié que tu étais là. »

Elle a l'air surprise, et vexée, mais ce n'est pas la première demoiselle qu'il ramène un soir pour l'oublier le lendemain, et ce n'est certainement pas la dernière non plus. Peter la fixe, se demandant s'il aura le droit à une scène mais le visage rosé finit par se radoucir et elle lui propose de l'aider à se soigner, tout en lui conseillant de se laver.

Pour tout dire, il se sent presque enclin à l'apprécier jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde sans sa permission à la communication de Yondu.

Non finalement, elle est idiote, et elle n'aura qu'à se débrouiller toute seule pour rentrer lorsqu'il se sera débarrassé d'elle à Xandar.

.

Xandar est une chouette planète. C'est très cosmopolite, parfois trop d'ailleurs, mais il apprécie que la plupart des dames du coin aient des organes reproducteurs compatibles avec le sien. De plus, sa biologie est assez exotique pour inviter ces demoiselles à en découvrir plus, mais pas assez pour que ce soit vraiment gênant.

Autrement dit, l'endroit parfait pour flirter et plus si affinités.

Il a eu quelques petits problèmes avec les Cohortes de Nova mais tant qu'il garde un profil bas, il devrait être à l'abri.

Il croise une très jolie Krylorienne, bien mieux que l'autre, et qui se montre tout à fait réceptive à ses avances. Ils se donnent rendez-vous plus tard en début de soirée, histoire d'aller manger un morceau ensemble. Mais d'abord, il doit se rendre chez le Courtier.

Le magasin est en vue et il est sur le point d'atteindre la porte quand il sent un violent impact dans son dos, qui l'envoie au sol. Le choc lui coupe la respiration une seconde. Un grand éclat de rire se fait entendre derrière lui et il sent quelque chose sur sa nuque, quelque chose qu'il soupçonne fortement être une chaussure.

« Parfait ! Et quarante mille crédits pour notre pomme ! »

Son agresseur est visiblement très satisfait de lui-même, et sûr de sa victoire. Erreur. Peter se redresse d'un mouvement brusque qui déséquilibre l'attaquant. Il est à peine parvenu à se redresser à moitié qu'il se rend compte que quelque chose s'enroule autour de sa cheville gauche et le soulève sans ménagement.

« Sérieusement ? » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton plaintif en apercevant les responsables.

Parmi toutes les créatures qu'il a pu rencontrer et affronter à travers la galaxie, il faut qu'il se fasse attaquer par un raton-laveur et une vieille branche ? Fantastique. C'est certainement l'un des combats les plus crétins dans lesquels il a pu se retrouver. Un coup de Quad Blaster le débarrasse temporairement de la racine qui retient sa cheville. Crétin ou non, il ne laissera pas faire. Il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas que le duo bizarre lui fonce déjà dessus. Cela ressemble à une bataille de comics à travers les rues de Xandar ; à un moment, ils sont littéralement tous les trois en tas, mais il termine tout de même face contre terre, électrocuté comme un bleu.

« Sujet 89P13, lâchez votre arme !

— Oh, merde », jure le raton-laveur alors qu'ils sont déjà encerclés par les astronefs des Cohortes de Nova et il jette son arme au sol avant de lever les mains en l'air.

« Par les autorités des Cohortes de Nova, vous êtes en état d'arrestation », commence à réciter un des astronefs, « pour mise en danger d'autrui et dégradations de biens publics. »

Un officier redresse Peter sans ménagement qui lève les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant Rhomann Dey.

« Hé ! s'exclame ce dernier qui ne l'a pas oublié non plus. Mais si ce n'est pas Star-Prince !

— Star-Lord, corrige aussitôt Peter, amer.

— Oh, pardon, Lord. »

Dey se retourne vers son partenaire et laisse échapper un rire en terminant de menotter Peter.

« J'ai déjà surpris ce gars, un petit voleur à la sauvette. Il a même un nom de code.

— Sérieux, mec ! s'indigne Peter. C'est... C'est un nom de hors-la-loi.

— Tranquille, mon gars, dit Dey d'une voix rassurante en tapant son épaule. C'est cool d'avoir un nom de code. Ce n'est pas bizarre du tout. »

Peter soupire, défait. Lui qui avait enfin réussi à échapper à Yondu, il allait se retrouver en prison ?

.

Ils sont incarcérés à la prison de Kyln. Peter est furieux et dégoûté, notamment parce qu'il n'a plus son walkman qu'un gardien s'est fait un plaisir d'embarquer. Ce salopard, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

Il apprend que le raton-laveur qui parle et l'arbre s'appelle Rocket et Groot, respectivement. Le premier n'a pas l'air déphasé par le fait d'être dans une des prisons les mieux gardées de l'Empire Nova et songe déjà à une potentielle évasion alors que le second... Il est compris par le premier et il arrive à faire peur à tous les gros bras qui veulent déjà les dépouiller et plus hélas même sans affinité. Apparemment, ces deux-là ont décidé de le défendre et pour le coup, Peter se sentirait presque chanceux et reconnaissant au milieu de cette débâcle, s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé ici à cause d'eux en premier lieu.

Il sent que les nuits ici vont être interminables, en particulier quand il se retrouve dès la première à même le sol au milieu des autres détenus qui schlinguent des pieds, des aisselles, de la bouche et certainement d'autres parties du corps qu'il estime beaucoup trop près de son visage.

Il observe le plafond en se disant qu'il n'arrivera jamais à dormir au milieu de toutes ces odeurs et de ces ronflements, mais cela a été une longue journée et, finalement, la fatigue l'emporte.

.

Peter se réveille avec un mal de crâne carabiné et l'impression qu'on lui a écrasé une planète sur tout le corps. Plusieurs fois.

« Non mais regarde-le ! s'exclame la voix de Rocket près de lui. Le voilà qui sort tranquillement de son sommeil après avoir fait chier tout le monde comme si de rien n'était !

— Je s'appelle Groot », répond Groot avec une voix étrangement grave.

Peter ouvre les yeux et se redresse d'un coup en ne reconnaissant pas le plafond de son vaisseau. La respiration haletante, il regarde tout autour de lui et ses yeux se posent sur Rocket, qui porte l'uniforme jaune des prisonniers, et sur Groot, qui a triplé de taille depuis hier soir.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? murmure-t-il en se massant le crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout à… mais merde, on dirait Kyln, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout à Kyln ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fout à Kyln ? fait Rocket d'une voix geignarde qui est censée être une imitation. Ne fais pas l'innocent, Quill. C'est de ta faute si on s'est retrouvé ici. Tu aurais dû te laisser capturer tranquillement, comme ça Groot et moi on aurait déjà empoché ta prime et je pourrais me faire plaisir en achetant les derniers gadgets dispos sur Xandar. C'est une bande de glands, mais ils ont quand même des trucs intéressants.

— Wow, wow, arrête un instant, Rocket ! le stoppe Peter en se frottant le visage, perdu. Xandar ? Je croyais que Thanos avait rasé Xandar ?

— S'il l'a fait, il a laissé Kyln en place, si c'est pas de la veine pour nous !

— Mais on va s'échapper, pas vrai ? Comme la dernière fois ?

— Hey, mon gars, on ne se connait que depuis hier, alors arrête de faire genre on est potes, compris ? T'es juste du butin pour nous. »

Sur ces mots qui ne veulent strictement rien dire, Rocket sort de la cellule et fait signe à Groot de le suivre en déclarant qu'ils feraient mieux de descendre aller bouffer avant que ce soit trop tard.

Peter, lui, reste assis au milieu de la cellule vide et essaye de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Il y a une couille dans le potage. Une grosse couille, même, car il est persuadé que c'est à bord du _Milano_ qu'il s'est endormi quelques heures plus tôt. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un rêve, qu'un cauchemar et qu'il est actuellement endormi dans le _Milano_, mais cela semble si réel qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes.

Il décide de se lever et d'aller à la pêche aux informations. Peut-être trouvera-t-il une explication à l'étrange comportement de Rocket et à la taille d'adulte de Groot ? (Ça veut dire que l'adolescence est finie ? Pitié, mon dieu, merci !) La prison de Kyln n'a pas changé. En fait, tout est extrêmement familier et étranger à la fois. Il a l'impression qu'une multitude de souvenirs se superposent dans son esprit.

Une idée le traverse. Une idée stupide, mais une idée quand même et qui expliquerait pas mal de choses. D'ailleurs, quand il y pense, cela ne lui parait pas si stupide que ça.

C'est comme s'il était remonté dans le temps.

Ouais, d'accord, ça a l'air fou dit comme ça, raisonne-t-il en lui-même, mais après tout, il a été ressuscité après avoir passé cinq ans en poussière. Ça aussi c'est fou, non ?

Et s'il est remonté dans le temps, cela veut dire que…

Immédiatement, une image s'impose à lui, et il est traversé d'un élan d'espoir : Gamora. S'il est remonté dans le temps et qu'il se retrouve à Kyln, alors Gamora est encore vivante.

Pourtant, il a beau regarder partout autour de lui, il ne trouve aucune trace d'elle. Il guette une peau verte, des cheveux noirs et rouges, un corps de déesse, mais rien.

« Où est Gamora ? demande-t-il à Rocket en le rejoignant dans le réfectoire.

— La fille de Thanos ? Probablement en train de détruire Xandar. Bref, tu comptes continuer avec tes questions à la con ou on peut commencer à établir un plan pour se barrer d'ici ?

— Va pour le plan », répond Peter en laissant traîner sa voix.

Certes, il veut vraiment savoir où est Gamora, mais Rocket n'a pas l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui et il se dit qu'il est plus prudent de caresser le raton-laveur dans le sens du poil. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qui lui arrive et il ne veut vraiment pas perdre Rocket et Groot de vue.

Sans surprise, la petite créature a déjà un plan, et il l'expose sans chercher à tourner autour du pot. Un plan que Peter connait bien car c'est exactement le même que... la dernière fois. Ouais, établir ça comme « la dernière fois » lui paraît être une bonne idée pour l'instant. Ou du moins, c'est plus simple de penser ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache plus.

« Je me charge de la carte d'accès, intervient-il tout de même. La jambe du vieux, c'est hors de question. »

Merde, ça lui avait coûté trente mille crédits cette histoire. Pour une blague, en plus, alors que Yondu n'en avait mis que quarante mille sur sa tête. C'est con à dire, mais ça l'avait vexé.

« Ah, t'es pas drôle, se plaint Rocket avant de se reconcentrer sur leur plan d'évasion. Par contre pour la batterie... »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Groot a déjà arraché ladite batterie du pilier et déclenché l'alarme.

« On improvise ! » gueule Peter, fier de voler la réplique à Rocket qui reste un instant la mâchoire ouverte. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui se fait piquer quelque chose…

Ils se séparent, chacun de leur côté mais Peter ne part pas tout de suite à la recherche de la carte. La carte est importante, mais même si Gamora n'est pas ici, Drax, lui, doit l'être. Certes, c'est un gros crétin sans cervelle, et peut-être que toute cette histoire n'est juste qu'un cauchemar, mais Peter ne veut pas prendre le moindre risque et il veut garder son gros crétin sans cervelle.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour repérer Drax. Il faut dire qu'il a commencé à dégommer les gardes à mains nues et rigole avec un rire maniaque.

« Drax, je sais où est Ronan. »

Le rire meurt sur les lèvres du colosse, qui se dirige vers lui d'un pas menaçant. En deux enjambées, il l'a atteint et l'a soulevé par la gorge.

« Hey ! Doucement ! »

Les pieds de Peter battent l'air mais le regard de Drax est féroce et il serre davantage ses doigts autour de son cou.

« Où est-il ? »

Peter s'agrippe au poignet de Drax et le fixe en écarquillant les yeux, incapable de respirer.

« Réponds ! »

Et de parler, aussi. Bordel, pourquoi Drax était-il obligé d'être toujours aussi con ?

Peter s'efforce d'essayer d'articuler, et montre sa gorge du doigt en faisant des mouvements de sourcils qu'il espère compréhensibles pour Drax, ce qui n'est pas de la tarte. Soit parce qu'il s'est lassé, soit parce que deux neurones se sont enfin connectés, après ce qui semble être un temps infini, Drax relâche la pression autour de son cou et ses pieds touchent enfin le sol. Peter est haletant, sa respiration est sifflante. Cela lui fait un mal de chien, bon sang et même s'il y a urgence, il commence par reprendre son souffle à longues goulées.

« Il n'est pas ici. Il est dehors. »

D'accord, c'est stupide. Mais ne mâchons pas les mots, Drax est stupide. Pitié que ça fonctionne, songe Peter. Et effectivement, le visage de l'autre homme change, devenant encore plus terrifiant. Peter se retient de crier victoire.

« Ronan est dehors ?

— Ouais, c'est ça, et nous on va dehors. Je veux le buter, se précipite-t-il de répondre. Toi aussi t'as un problème avec le gars ? »

Drax hoche la tête.

« Okay, parfait ! Bon, écoute, mes potes et moi on est en train de se barrer d'ici et on aurait bien besoin de muscles en plus pour nous aider. Viens et en échange je te conduirais à Ronan. Qui est dehors. »

Peter n'est pas certain que tout cela ait vraiment du sens mais, par chance, c'est Drax, alors il ne retient que l'essentiel, ce qui est déjà pas mal.

L'homme n'est pas surnommé le Destructeur pour rien, et il lui facilite drôlement la tâche pour se frayer un chemin à travers de la prison en révolte. C'est lui aussi qui arrache la puce d'accès du bras d'un des gardes, et eurgh, tant mieux, Peter n'est pas sûr qu'il aurait pu le faire sans vomir. Après ça, rejoindre Rocket et Groot s'avère presque facile, même s'il a des remontées de déjeuner à chaque fois qu'il voit Drax agiter la carte sanguinolente. Il est sensible, d'accord. Il y a beaucoup de nouveautés dans sa vie, là tout de suite, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu affecté, c'est normal. Ça ne fait pas de lui une femmelette pour autant.

Comme dans ses souvenirs, Rocket réussit à accéder à la tour de guet et à désactiver la gravité artificielle. Comme dans ses souvenirs aussi, les paroles échangées sont navrantes. Rien de bien surprenant quand on considère les loustics impliqués.

« Et c'est parti pour une évasion dans les règles de l'art ! Passez par la case Yondu et touchez quarante mille crédits. »

Peter n'est pas sûr d'apprécier cette version du Monopoly.

« Okay, Rocket, je sais qu'on a eu des premiers échanges un peu musclés, mais écoute-moi : j'ai un deal à te proposer.

— Un deal ? » La voix de Rocket est méfiante. Intéressée, mais méfiante.

« Ouais, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'entendre, reprend Peter en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus sincère possible.

— Bien sûr qu'on peut s'entendre, fait remarquer Drax. Personne n'est sourd ici. Sauf lui, je n'en sais rien, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'oreilles.

— Je s'appelle Groot !

— Et moi, je m'appelle Drax.

— Chut, fait Peter. Chut. C'est important, là, alors chut. » Pour appuyer son propos il a porté les doigts à sa bouche.

« Non, ça s'appelle des lèvres, le corrige Drax.

— C'est pas la peine d'essayer de parler avec lui, tu sais, dit Rocket. Son peuple est complètement terre à terre. Les métaphores leur passent au-dessus de la tête.

— Rien ne passe au-dessus de ma tête. Mes réflexes sont trop rapides. Je l'attraperai. »

Peter a presque envie de pleurer. De rire ou de consternation, il ne sait pas vraiment.

« Bref, pour reprendre le sujet, quand vous êtes venus m'attaquer, j'étais en route pour aller revendre une babiole. »

Rocket a un rire hystérique.

« Une babiole, Quill ? Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de tes babioles ? On essaye de se barrer de la pire prison de Xandar, je te signale.

— Je sais, je sais ! Mais écoute, et si en sortant d'ici, tu ne me livrais pas à ce gros radin de Yondu... Je pourrais éventuellement te laisser venir avec moi pour revendre cette babiole. Elle vaut plus que quarante mille crédits, crois-moi.

— Ah ouais. Combien ? »

Peter sourit en dedans. Les mots qu'il s'apprête à dire vont être comme un coup de poing.

« Quatre milliards, déclare-t-il en feignant l'indifférence.

— Quoi ? » hurle le raton-laveur en s'étranglant, manquant au passage de tous les tuer.

Même secoué comme un prunier, Peter a un rictus satisfait. C'est toujours aussi facile d'amadouer Rocket.

« Tu m'as bien entendu », dit-il en guettant le moment où le _Milano_ devrait apparaître dans les hangars.

Et le _Milano_ est là, comme prévu, et Peter se sent étrangement soulagé même si cela réveille une certaine angoisse au fond de lui. Et s'il avait laissé Gamora en arrière, après tout ? Il chasse rapidement cette pensée. Non, elle est trop célèbre pour passer inaperçue.

« Là ! crie-t-il en pointant son vaisseau adoré du doigt. C'est le _Milano_ ! Le vaisseau orange et bleu dans le coin, c'est le mien. »

Leur escapade en tour de guet les a menés aussi loin que possible, et malgré son utilité indéniable pour forcer les portes, ils n'iront pas plus loin avec.

« Terminus, tout le monde descend ! » déclare Rocket, et ils s'empressent de s'exécuter, se précipitant sur le dépôt pour récupérer leurs affaires. Peter sort sa caisse, et vérifie rapidement les numéros adjacents. Ce ne sont pas les affaires de Gamora.

Alors qu'il fait un rapide inventaire de ses possessions, il découvre sans surprise que son walkman n'est pas là non plus.

« Hé, ils ont roulé mon pantalon en boule, se plaint Rocket. C'est pas poli ! Regarde, ils ont même plié le tien.

— J'ai un dernier détour à faire, déclare Peter tout en s'habillant, sans s'embarrasser d'écouter ses plaintes.

— Quoi, encore un autre enfant de Thanos à trouver ? Il faut vraiment que tu revois tes fréquentations, Quill.

— Montez dans le vaisseau et décollez, mais restez à proximité, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai récupéré mon walkman.

— C'est quoi cette merde ? Ça vaut combien ?

— C'est pas une merde, de un. Et de deux, ça coûte rien du tout. Prends mon sac, l'orbe est dedans. Mais ne partez pas sans moi, je compte sur vous. »

Rocket est sur le point de faire une remarque mais l'appât du gain le fait taire aussi sec et à la place, il s'empresse de prendre le sac et de s'enfuir en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre. Peter, lui, part dans le sens inverse, la Pierre de Pouvoir soigneusement planquée dans sa poche en se demandant si cela suffira pour qu'ils ne se barrent pas tous avec son vaisseau. C'est vrai que Gamora n'est pas là pour les menacer de mort mais les quatre milliards promis devraient suffire à motiver Rocket. En espérant que celui-ci vérifie effectivement le contenu de la sacoche et s'aperçoive de l'absence de l'orbe.

Son walkman et la cassette qu'il contient sont à peu près tout ce qui lui reste de sa mère, en dehors du _Awesome Mix vol. 2_ qui est actuellement soigneusement planqué dans une boîte à bord du _Milano_. Il ne va pas laisser ce précieux trésor à un crétin de garde.

Il électrocute d'un seul tir de Quad Blaster chaque type qui tente de se mettre en travers de son chemin et assomme violemment cette saleté de gardien qui a osé croire qu'il pouvait s'en servir tranquillement.

Un léger rire s'échappe de sa gorge. Quelle ironie, que ce soit encore _Escape_ qui tourne. Il accroche l'appareil à sa place, c'est-à-dire à sa ceinture, et achève avec classe sa Grande Évasion.

Il est tout de même très heureux de constater que le _Milano_ est bien là, en orbite autour de la prison, et il l'aborde avec soulagement. Une certaine bouffée de nostalgie s'empare également de lui. Il pensait ne plus jamais revoir son vaisseau, le _Milano_ original, celui que Yondu lui avait offert pour ses dix ans **(1)**. En plus, ce n'était pas juste un M-Ship. Le vieux forban l'avait customisé. Pour lui.

Son petit voyage dans ses souvenirs est interrompu par les braillements de Rocket : « Espèce de petite raclure ! » Le raton-laveur a quitté la place du pilote et s'avance vers lui en le pointant du doigt. « J'aime pas me faire entuber, que tu le saches ! »

Peter haussa les épaules en désactivant son casque.

« Et moi je n'aurais pas aimé que tu te barres avec mon vaisseau. Il fallait bien que je me protège un peu !

— Camarade, les coupe Drax, qu'as-tu été récupérer ? »

Peter le regarde. Tout est différent, mais ils sont pourtant tous exactement les mêmes. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le hasard qui les avait tous rassemblé, mais le destin. Du moins une certaine forme de destin, qui avait été bien bourré le jour où cela avait été décidé.

Il détache le walkman de sa ceinture et le lui donne avant de se diriger vers le panneau de contrôle.

« Tu es un imbécile », déclare Drax, qui ferait bien de se regarder dans un miroir.

Peter lève les yeux au ciel, guère surpris, et entre les coordonnées de Knowhere dans le système d'auto-pilotage en repérant la date du coin de l'œil. Derrière lui, il entend déjà des cliquetis de ferraille. Il soupire profondément et se dirige vers l'origine du bruit où, sans surprise, il trouve Rocket qui commence déjà à désosser son vaisseau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Ne touche pas à ça, dit la bestiole en pointant le dispositif qu'il est en train de construire. C'est une bombe.

— Une bombe ? demande-t-il en feignant d'être incrédule.

— Ouaip.

— Et tu laisses traîner ça là, comme ça ?

— Bah non, j'allais la ranger dans une boîte.

— Une boîte ? Qu'est-ce qu'une boîte va changer ? Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'une boîte peut changer ? C'est une vraie question et ne touche pas à ça ! »

Ça, c'est la boîte du cadeau que lui a offert sa mère quelques secondes avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Le _Awesome Mix vol. 2_ est encore dans son emballage d'origine. Rocket l'a attrapé et le retourne dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Il l'arrache de ses pattes, sans douceur.

« Mais c'est quoi ?

— Ta gueule. Tous, en fait, vos gueules. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

— Je n'ai pas dit un mot, se défend Drax.

— Je s'appelle Groot », ajoute Groot.

Peter laisse échapper un cri de pure frustration. Sérieusement, si tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar, il aimerait bien se réveiller maintenant.

Il pointe Drax du doigt.

« C'est faux. Tu viens de dire un mot. Plus d'un même. Et c'est là tout le problème. À partir de maintenant, je te demande bien aimablement de garder ta bouche fermée et, Groot, tu as raison, je suis à bout de nerfs. On vient de s'enfuir d'une foutue prison, qui ne serait pas à bout de nerfs ?

— Je s'appelle Groot.

— Oui, Groot, j'irai me reposer tout à l'heure. Merci.

— Et si mon nez se bouche complètement et que je ne peux plus respirer, est-ce que je pourrais ouvrir la bouche ?

— Oh, oh, depuis quand tu comprends Groot ? »

Peter se frotte le visage, se concentrant sur ses paupières. Il se sent très fatigué.

« Drax, je voulais simplement dire que tu n'étais plus autorisé à parler. Ni chuchoter, ni crier. Plus un mot, pas une seule onomatopée, que dalle. C'est mon vaisseau, cela fait donc de moi le capitaine, point barre. Et... »

Il laissa tomber son bras, las, en baissant son regard sur Rocket.

« J'ai dû élever un adolescent grognon. Le vocabulaire se ressemble.

— J'ai rien compris et je m'en tape », déclare Rocket en haussant les épaules.

Merde, il n'a même pas l'air impressionné ! Pourtant, Peter n'est pas peu fier de sa maîtrise du Groot.

« Le _Milano_ se dirige déjà vers notre destination. Je vais... Ouais, j'ai besoin qu'on me foute la paix cinq minutes.

— Où on va ? demande Rocket. À qui tu dois vendre la boule de métal ? Tu nous a pas menti pour les quatre milliards ?

— Cinq minutes, Rocket, gémit presque Peter en s'éloignant. Cinq minutes ! C'est trop demander ?

— Quatre milliards, mec, tu serais pas curieux, à ma place ? Comment un type aussi pathétique que toi peut trimballer un machin pareil ?

— J'ai des relations, ça te va comme réponse ? Maintenant je peux être peinard cinq minutes ?

— Vas-y, vas-y, je suis pas du genre à empêcher quelqu'un d'aller chier. »

Peter s'arrête et bugue un instant, les sourcils froncés, se demandant comment Rocket en est venu à cette conclusion. Cela dit, ça ne lui parait pas être une si mauvaise idée.

« Ouais, c'est ça, vous approchez pas, la nourriture de la prison m'a vraiment pété le bide. Je risque d'infester tout le vaisseau.

— T'es dégueulasse, Quill. »

Peter se marre et termine de se réfugier au niveau inférieur du vaisseau où, enfin, il se retrouve seul et où il se laisse tomber sur sa couchette.

C'est difficile de savoir sur quoi concentrer ses pensées en premier, comment les organiser. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, vraiment pas, et cela n'aide pas à sa concentration.

Cela pourrait être un cauchemar, un genre de rêve lucide où il revit sa vie passée, mais sans Gamora parce que Gamora...

Peter ferme les yeux et se pince l'arête du nez avec l'impression que quelqu'un a réussi à passer son poing au travers sa poitrine et serre son cœur de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts. Okay, penser à Gamora pour le moment est une mauvaise idée. Il doit se concentrer, réfléchir à ses prochaines actions si cette situation absurde doit s'éterniser.

Au cas où il se retrouve réellement dans le passé. Il a vu la date. C'est exactement la même date, quasiment la même heure à laquelle il se souvient s'être échappé avec tout le monde. Ça n'explique pas comment ils seraient retournés dans le passé, ni pourquoi il est apparemment le seul à s'en rendre compte.

Rocket lui a bien raconté comment, pendant les cinq ans où ils avaient tous disparu, il a rejoint les Avengers, et comment ils étaient partis dans différentes époques du passé pour récupérer les Pierres de l'Infini. Il avait parlé de devenir plus petit qu'un atome et d'entrer dans le royaume quantique à l'aide d'une machine. Peter le croit, sérieusement, mais il n'y avait pas ce genre d'engin à bord du _Benatar_. Pas de DeLorean non plus, d'ailleurs. C'est le genre de détail qui ne s'oublie pas.

Bref, s'il est retourné dans le passé, il n'a aucune idée de comment cela a pu arriver. Et ce qu'il comprend encore moins, c'est pourquoi tout le monde est là sauf Gamora.

Sa gorge se serre alors qu'une vague explication se forme au fond de son cerveau. Il aimerait la stopper, mais il ne peut finalement pas s'empêcher de se poser la question : est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle est morte ? Les morts, il le suppose, voyagent encore moins dans le temps que les vivants. Est-il condamné à revivre un passé où il ne rencontrera jamais Gamora, tout en gardant son souvenir gravé dans la mémoire ? Ça semble terriblement injuste et cruel.

.

**(1)** C'est canon. Yondu a véritablement offert le _Milano_ à Peter pour ses dix ans... Papa gâteau, va !

* * *

_FFnet est casse-pied à enlever les italiques. Genre, très. Au passage, si vous ne voulez pas un bisou baveux de Drax, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! (Si vous en voulez un, c'est ouvert à débat, aussi. On est conciliantes...)  
On revient sur Terre au prochain chapitre avec... BRUCE !_


	3. Bruce Banner I

_Merci à __**Eimtivy** et **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** pour leurs reviews ! Drax viendra faire des bisous à leurs ennemis (ou à qui cela leur plaira), si on arrive à le convaincre !_

* * *

_Note de traduction : N'ayant pas accès aux films en VF, nous ne sommes pas sûres des divers tutoiements et vouvoiements entre les personnages. Si l'un(e) de vous a la volonté et le temps de nous éclairer, nous lui en serions très reconnaissantes ! Sinon, nous espérons simplement que cela ne perturbera pas trop votre lecture._

* * *

.

**The End of the Line**

.

Bruce Banner I

Lorsque Bruce se réveille, c'est avec la sensation de s'être pris un immeuble sur le crâne, des fondations jusqu'aux derniers panneaux du toit, sans en oublier une seule brique.

La lumière est douloureuse, et il faut un instant pour que son champ de vision soit à peu près clair et net. Le lieu est familier, il y a passé tellement de temps qu'il pourrait sans doute en dessiner le plan de tête, mais c'est aussi profondément absurde, car c'est un lieu qui a disparu depuis des années.

Que fait-il dans le vieux laboratoire de Tony, dans l'ancienne Tour Avengers ?

Il porte sa main à son front et fronce immédiatement les sourcils. La main dans son champ de vision est petite et d'une couleur chair à laquelle il n'est plus habitué depuis longtemps. Immédiatement, il se relève et se regarde des pieds au torse, guettant son image dans les panneaux vitrés du laboratoire. C'est la silhouette de Bruce Banner, voûté par le poids d'un pouvoir qui le dépasse.

« Hulk ? » fait-il, tâchant d'atteindre au fond de lui l'alter ego qu'il a passé tant de temps à haïr. Il y parvient immédiatement, et il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour comprendre que Hulk est aussi troublé et incertain que lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fait-il à voix haute.

— Vous avez perdu conscience, docteur Banner », répond la voix de JARVIS, ou plutôt celle de Vision, ce qui n'a pas de sens parce que Vision est mort, et Bruce tourne sur lui-même en cherchant la silhouette de l'androïde.

« Vous semblez désorienté, fait la voix qui vient du plafond, souhaitez-vous que j'appelle un membre du personnel soignant ou bien encore que je procède à un scanner corporel ?

— Vision ? tente-t-il, incertain.

— Souhaitez-vous un test visuel ?

— Je… Non. Non. Tu n'es pas Vision ?

— Je suis JARVIS, docteur Banner, une interface parlante d'intelligence artificielle mise au point par Monsieur Stark. »

Bruce hésite entre hurler de rire et hurler de terreur. Ça n'a strictement aucun sens. Que fait-il dans l'ancien labo de Tony avec JARVIS ?

Immédiatement, tout un tas d'hypothèses lui viennent à l'esprit. Wanda pourrait être en train de lui jouer un drôle de tour, il pourrait être dans une simulation hypnotique d'un ennemi, il pourrait être sous l'effet de drogues, sans doute d'origine extra-terrestres si elles ont réussi à assommer Hulk, il pourrait être dans un rêve, même !

Il pourrait… beaucoup de choses. Il pourrait même avoir voyagé dans le temps. Après tout, il a appris de première main que ce n'était pas si improbable.

Finalement, il se met à rire, un peu hystériquement. C'est sûrement une simulation, et certainement pas de quelqu'un qui lui veut du bien, mais il doit admettre que c'est très bien fait.

Il se pince la chair, suffisamment pour avoir mal. La douleur est réelle, ce qui n'a rien de rassurant dans un monde où il est à la merci d'il ne sait quel pouvoir.

Il tente de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait avant de s'évanouir. Il était ici même, en train de plancher sur des algorithmes pour le projet de défense globale de Tony, mais il était aussi en train de discuter avec les Avengers sur leur rôle dans cette époque troublée. Non, voyons, il n'était pas dans le labo, le laboratoire n'existe plus, il était dans le nouveau centre Avengers que la Fondation Stark avait fait reconstruire. Et pourtant, il était dans ce même laboratoire.

Les deux souvenirs se mêlent jusqu'à n'en être plus qu'un, à peu près flou. Fébrilement, il catalogue ses souvenirs les plus récents qui deviennent de plus en plus inconsistants, comme de la fumée, comme des rêves, jusqu'à ce que dans une clarté presque réconfortante, il voie Steve sur la plateforme de transport, la valise contenant les Pierres à la main.

« JARVIS, fait-il en s'attendant à entendre une énormité : Peux-tu me confirmer le lieu, la date et l'heure ?

— Vous êtes dans la ville de New York, état de New York, États-Unis d'Amérique, dans la tour Avengers au 70 étage, dans le laboratoire personnel de Tony Stark. Nous sommes le samedi 2 août 2014, calendrier standard et il est actuellement 17 heures 31 minutes, heure locale. »

Ça n'aide définitivement pas pour l'hystérie, se dit Bruce qui lâche un autre rire nerveux, au fur et à mesure que l'ampleur de la situation devient de plus en plus absurde.

« Et où sont les autres ? demande-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment à quel genre de réponse il doit s'attendre.

— Vous voulez dire les autres Avengers, docteur ?

— Oui, c'est cela, les autres Avengers.

— Monsieur Stark est dans l'aile médicale », Le cœur de Bruce se serre, et il a envie de crier tout à coup. C'est cruel. Il ne sait pas s'il doit cette petite reconstitution à son propre esprit ou à un ennemi, mais c'est cruel. Tony a sans doute été son ami le plus cher, celui qui comprenait son intelligence, celui qui tentait de protéger le monde, et de le protéger lui-même, de ses crises de colères vertes. « Le capitaine Rogers est à Manhattan. » Steve, c'est moins pénible. Mais ça l'est tout de même un peu. « Localisation de Thor, Hawkeye et Black Widow : inconnue. »

Ça l'atteint comme un coup au plexus, encore plus douloureux que Tony. Tout ici lui rappelle Tony, il était évident que son nom allait être évoqué, et dans un sens il s'était préparé, mais là...il se demande s'il ne va pas se mettre à pleurer comme un petit garçon. Black Widow.

Nat.

Bien évidemment, si un esprit, le sien ou celui d'un tiers, doit le torturer, parce que tout ça c'est une forme élaborée de torture, autant l'accepter, il a gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

« Qu'arrive-t-il à Tony ? demande-t-il, pour tenter de se distraire, même si c'est une distraction presque aussi cruelle.

— Monsieur Stark s'est évanoui cet après-midi pendant la réunion du conseil des actionnaires de Stark Industries. Il a été immédiatement transféré dans l'aile médicale où des analyses sont en cours.

— Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

— Vous avez une autorisation de niveau S, vous avez actuellement accès à toutes les zones de la Tour, exceptés celles réservés exclusivement à l'usage de monsieur Stark, ainsi que le quatrième parking souterrain, déclare JARVIS. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux cependant pas garantir que vous puissiez avoir accès auprès de monsieur Stark.

— Le quatrième parking ? Pourquoi spécifiquement le quatrième parking ? » Se concentrer sur les détails insignifiants. Trouver la faille.

« Il est en rénovation. Le port du casque est obligatoire.

— Oh.

— Vous ne portez pas de casque, signale JARVIS, serviable comme toujours. Voulez-vous que je vous en fasse apporter un ?

— Non, ça ira.

— Alors vous ne pouvez pas accéder au quatrième parking. »

Un autre rire, grinçant. Décidément, cette histoire devient de plus en plus ridicule et il ne sait pas combien de temps il va le supporter : ses nerfs sont déjà à vif.

« Je vais voir Tony », déclare-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il doit justifier ses actions dans une simulation à une entité électronique qui n'existe plus depuis des années, mais le faisant tout de même.

Il a fait quelques pas en direction de la porte, quand JARVIS lui annonce : « Docteur Banner, vous avez un appel sur la ligne sécurisée.

— Accepte-le », dit-il machinalement, se demandant s'il va avoir la réponse à ses questions. Peut-être que l'entité qui contrôle le rêve ne veut pas le laisser sortir du laboratoire ?

« Doc ? fait une voix qu'il identifie immédiatement comme celle de Clint, c'est vous ? » Il y a un ton d'urgence et de tension dans sa voix.

« Tout va bien ? » demande-t-il, tâchant de rester calme. Hulk en lui s'agite de plus en plus.

« Oui, je vous appelle juste pour vous dire les _trdelník_ ici sont délicieux et pour vous demander si vous voulez qu'on vous en rapporte une boîte.

— Pardon ?

— Non, ça ne va pas bien ! Pourquoi j'appellerai ? Les _trdelník_ étaient beaucoup trop sucrés, c'est une astuce pour couvrir le goût du beurre de mauvaise qualité, et Nat est dans cirage depuis une presque une demi-heure.

— Blessée ?

— Non, elle s'est juste évanouie d'un coup, sans crier gare.

— Convulsions ?

— Au début. Ça s'est calmé au bout de 56 secondes.

— Son cœur bat toujours ?

— Merde, oui, il va bien.

— Où est-ce que vous êtes ?

— Rudná, près de Prague, c'est charmant, très vert. Une seule boulangerie, je ne recommande définitivement pas les _trdelník_. Potentiellement une base d'HYDRA dans les parages. Et plus concrètement, là, nous sommes dans une grange.

— Il faut que tu l'emmènes à l'hôpital, Clint. Une demi-heure, c'est… je ne veux pas t'alarmer…

— Merde, merde, merde. Ta gueule, doc. Oh, putain, elle reprend conscience, hey, Nat, hey, la belle, qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait… ? »

Et c'est comme un murmure dans le fond, la voix basse et chaude de Natasha, un peu rauque, mais parfaitement audible.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Bruce doit se retenir de crier dans le laboratoire vide, fou de panique et de soulagement. Et puis il se rappelle que tout ça n'existe pas et il ferme les yeux, serrant les poings de rage.

« Elle va bien, elle a l'air même en pleine forme. Selon elle, elle se porte comme un charme. » Encore un murmure. « Elle ne se rappelle pas s'être évanouie. Elle me demande ce qu'on fait là. Nat, on est à Rudná. Tu es tombée dans les pommes.

— Si elle ne se rappelle pas, c'est sûrement le cœur », dit-il machinalement, professionnel. Il ne faut pas qu'il laisse la colère gagner. « Je recommande qu'elle aille se faire examiner tout de suite. Ça a l'air d'être un évanouissement suite à une arythmie et ça, ça peut être très mauvais. »

Crise cardiaque, mort subite… Il n'imagine que trop. Puis soudain, il entend qu'on change d'interlocuteur au combiné et il réalise qu'il n'est pas prêt.

« Hey, doc. » Les jambes de Bruce sont en gelée, son cerveau est aux abonnés absents. « Tout va bien. »

Tu es morte à Vormir, a-t-il envie de hurler, tu es morte à Vormir et je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir tout comme je n'ai jamais pu te dire que je t'aimais parce que je suis un sale lâche, et je t'en prie, je t'en prie, sois vivante.

Il maudit son esprit, il maudit cette illusion beaucoup trop réelle, et des larmes commencent à lui monter aux yeux.

« Rentre », murmure-t-il, et il se glace en l'entendant répondre simplement : « D'accord. »

Elle raccroche et Bruce s'autorise une crise de panique comme il n'en a plus eu depuis des années.

Il a peur, son cœur bat dans sa poitrine à en exploser et il a l'impression d'étouffer, tandis qu'il est parcouru de sueurs froides. C'est juste à la fois si absurde, et douloureux, et absurde, et triste, et ironique, et est-ce qu'il a dit absurde ? Il ne sait pas qui est responsable de tout ça, mais il va s'assurer d'avoir sa peau, et pas d'une manière douce.

La sensation s'atténue, même si la colère reste, vibrante et tendue au fond de son esprit, prête à éclater en vert.

Il s'autorise quelques respirations avant de prendre une décision sur ce qu'il doit faire. L'appel est arrivé quand il a déclaré vouloir sortir du laboratoire. Que se passera-t-il s'il essaie à nouveau ? « Je vais voir Tony, répète-t-il.

— Très bien, docteur. » La voix de JARVIS est comme dans son souvenir, peut-être un peu plus froide et détachée que celle de Vision mais néanmoins parfaitement courtoise.

Les portes du laboratoire s'ouvrent dans un glissement silencieux et il se retrouve dans le luxueux appartement en attique de Tony, qui surplombe la Tour Avengers. À travers les larges baies vitrées, New York devant lui brille sous le soleil d'août. C'est si étrange de se retrouver là après toutes ces années…

Il avance d'un pas précautionneux, prêt à réagir à la moindre menace, prêt à se battre.

Mais le chemin jusqu'à l'aile médicale est tout à fait tranquille, et même s'il doit demander l'étage à JARVIS, il y arrive sans encombre en quelques minutes, sans avoir croisé âme qui vive.

Les deux étages que Tony a réservés aux soins dont pourraient avoir besoin les Avengers sont déserts, et il se demande s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ce monde mais au détour d'un couloir, il voit une porte devant laquelle attendent plusieurs personnes, notamment une silhouette qu'à sa chevelure de feu, Bruce identifie aussitôt.

« Pepper, dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle, que s'est-il passé ?

— Bruce, merci d'être descendu », dit la jeune femme en le voyant, et en lui saisissant les mains, un geste d'une familiarité dont il a perdu l'habitude. Pendant près de cinq ans, Tony s'était construit un paradis dans un monde en dérive et il avait laissé ses anciens amis à la porte.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était évanoui… ? » Il presse ses mains. Elles sont chaudes entre les siennes, et elle a l'air très réelle.

« Oui, s'exclame-t-elle, ça s'est passé d'un coup, et son bras s'est mis à briller. Oh je suis sûre que c'est sa maudite armure ! Il fait toujours des folies avec ! Il m'avait promis de les détruire, pourtant, il m'avait promis que tout ça c'était fini ! » Des larmes jaillissent de ses yeux clairs, et Bruce se retrouve à lui tapoter l'épaule d'un geste maladroit.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ira bien, c'est Tony… offre-t-il en guise d'explication.

— Justement, c'est Tony ! Et s'il était en train de payer tous les excès faits pendant toutes ces années ? Ce n'est plus un jeune homme ! »

Bruce ne mentionne pas le fait qu'il a lui-même un an de plus que Tony et qu'il a fait aussi nombre d'excès. Il faut dire que ce n'était tout simplement pas le même genre.

« Oh, ces armures… ! » reprend la volcanique rousse en marchant de droite à gauche. Elle se tord les mains, la colère mais aussi et surtout l'inquiétude clairement peintes sur son visage.

Elle ressemble à la vraie Pepper, c'est troublant. Ses cils clairs ne font presque pas d'ombre sur sa peau.

Alors qu'il va prendre l'initiative d'entrer, juste pour voir ce qui va se passer, la porte s'ouvre, et un docteur dont il se rappelle vaguement le nom apparaît : « Il s'est réveillé. Il se plaint d'une douleur au bras droit, mais en dehors de ça, il assure qu'il va très bien. Physiquement, il a effectivement l'air d'aller bien, l'électro nous assure que le cœur est en pleine forme mais d'un point de vue psychologique, il semble un peu désorienté. Il demande si la bataille a été gagnée et si cette fois, je cite 'ce fils de pute de Thanos est bien mort ?' ça vous dit quelque chose ?

— Pas vraiment, répond Pepper en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Bruce sent son estomac se nouer. Bruce ? ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, vous avez combattu un certain Thanos ? »

Finalement, il hausse les épaules. Qu'importe ce qu'il peut dire à une Pepper qui n'existe pas ?

« Oh cet homme ! Il me désespère ! Il ne devrait pas se battre tout seul ! Peut-on entrer le voir, docteur ?

— Oui, mais ne le fatiguez pas surtout. »

Pepper entre, et il la suit, presque machinalement.

Tony est sur le lit d'hôpital, et il déborde littéralement d'énergie et Bruce ne s'attendait pas à se prendre une telle claque. Il a l'air si… jeune.

« Pep ! s'exclame-t-il en la voyant, Pep, tu vas bien ! Merci mon dieu, s'il t'était arrivée quelque chose, je ne me serais jamais pardonné de t'avoir construit cette armure. Et Bruce, je vois que tu as décidé de ne plus détruire systématiquement toutes les portes ? Sympa d'avoir renoncé au grand format vert pour venir me rendre visite. »

Non, Bruce ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça fasse si mal. Il s'appuie, le dos au mur, un support nécessaire pour ne pas s'écrouler.

« Tony, il faut que tu arrêtes avec ces armures, déclare aussitôt Pepper en s'asseyant au bord du matelas et en lui prenant la main.

— Oh ma chérie, tu peux me croire, c'est terminé désormais. Je sais que je dis ça à chaque fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. Et je sais que j'ai aussi déjà dit ça avant, et de toutes manières, je t'ai déjà à peu près tout dit, mais tu dois reconnaître qu'on pouvait difficilement faire plus gros que Thanos et… Comment je suis encore en vie, au fait ? »

Pepper jette un regard de détresse à Bruce, comme pour lui demander s'il a une idée de quoi Tony parle, et même si c'est le cas, il préfère pour l'instant rester en retrait.

Il observe, il entend, et il amasse de la colère. Quand ça sortira, ça risque de ne pas être beau à voir.

« Tony, tu t'es écroulé en plein milieu d'une réunion. Et Thanos… Je ne sais pas de quoi ou de qui tu parles, franchement. »

Les yeux de Tony s'agrandissent, et il pâlit.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une espèce de blague ? Bruce, elle plaisante !

— Tony… » commence Bruce, qui n'a d'autre choix que de répondre à une question directe, mais Tony ne l'a pas attendu, il est en train de se lever, en train d'arracher de sa poitrine les électrodes, et si Pepper ne se précipitait pas pour l'en empêcher, la perfusion subirait le même sort.

« Tony ! Mais calme-toi, enfin, tu dois rester couché, tu…

— Morgan ! crie Tony. MORGAN ! Tu as gagné, ce n'est plus la peine de te cacher, Papa abandonne. Sors de là, ma puce ! FRIDAY, trouve Morgan ! » Puis à Pepper, la saisissant presque avec brutalité : « Où est-elle ? OÙ EST MORGAN ? »

Le beau visage de la rousse reflète l'incompréhension la plus totale, et une certaine peur. Bruce sait que tout ça est une simulation, mais il ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un se faire brutaliser devant lui.

« Tony, intervient-il, arrête, tu lui fais mal ! »

Au raffut, le docteur est rentré, accompagnés de deux infirmiers, et Bruce se rappelle soudain son nom, Hitch.

« Monsieur Stark, calmez-vous ! » Il fait un signe et un infirmier sort en courant tandis que l'autre et Bruce retiennent Tony qui veut bondir hors du lit.

« Ma fille ! Donnez-moi ma fille ! FRIDAY ! Trouve-là, tout de suite ! » Sa voix s'est presque brisée, alors que les sanglots lui montent à la gorge.

C'est un autre genre de torture qu'avec Nat, mais c'est presque aussi cruel. La personne responsable de tout ça connaissait bien Tony, parce que Bruce ne peut pas croire que lui-même ait construit cette réalité. Rendre la vie à Natasha et à Tony est un fantasme qu'il a caressé et que son esprit capturé dans il ne sait quel piège pourrait rendre concret, mais certainement pas s'il s'agissait d'enlever sa fille à Tony. Non, ça c'est quelqu'un d'extérieur qui l'a voulu. C'est peut-être un faux Tony, mais ça le bouleverse tout de même. Tony pleurant sa fille sur un lit d'hôpital, c'est une image avec laquelle il ne voulait pas vivre.

Pepper s'est rapprochée du docteur et lui demande tout bas ce qui se passe.

« On dirait qu'il délire, répond celui-ci. Monsieur Stark… n'a pas de fille, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas à ma connaissance, répond la rousse.

— Et Friday ?

— Je ne sais pas », continue Pepper. Puis avec une petite pointe d'amertume : « Peut-être la mère de l'enfant ? »

Bruce n'a pas lâché Tony.

« JARVIS, dit-il le plus calmement qu'il peut afin que Tony se rende compte du nom qu'il prononce, peux-tu nous donner des nouvelles de Morgan ?

— Aucun Morgan n'est spécifié par défaut. Il y a actuellement 19 employés qui répondent au nom ou au prénom de Morgan dans l'enceinte de la Tour », l'informe obligeamment l'intelligence artificielle.

Tony a relevé sa tête, et ses yeux sont pleins de grosses larmes qui coulent le long de son visage.

« JARVIS ? répète-t-il avec incrédulité. JARVIS ?

— Monsieur ? répond poliment l'ordinateur.

— Je… » Tony est en proie au désarroi, et finalement demande : « Confirmation de la date et de la localisation.

— Nous sommes le samedi 2 août 2014, dans la chambre 37 de l'aile médicale de la tour Avengers à New York. »

Tony passe une main sur son front.

« C'est impossible, murmure-t-il. C'est impossible. » Il secoue la tête comme pour chasser cette réalité qu'il se sent incapable d'affronter, et les larmes lui reviennent aux yeux.

Bruce ne comprend que trop bien sa détresse. Ce faux-Tony est prisonnier comme lui d'un cauchemar et il n'attend qu'une chose, qu'il s'arrête. Le docteur a beau savoir que rien de tout ceci ne peut être réel, ce n'est pas suffisant pour l'apaiser et le consoler.

Bruce s'approche du docteur Hitch, qui discute avec l'un des infirmiers, l'autre s'assurant toujours que Tony reste là où il doit être, c'est-à-dire dans son lit. Pepper est retourné à son chevet.

« Tony, veux-tu me parler de Morgan ? dit-elle doucement. Ou de Friday ? Tu pleures à cause de cela ? »

Mais Tony Stark est un génie, dans cette illusion comme dans la réalité. (était, se corrige Bruce avec un serrement de cœur. Il ne doit pas oublier cela, c'est crucial. Tony _était_. Parce que Tony n'est plus. Oh le responsable de tout cela, il va le tuer de ses propres mains, sans passer par Hulk.)

« Je… ne sais pas, Pep. J'ai fait un rêve vraiment très réel où nous avions une fille, et je pense que je n'arrivais plus à discerner la réalité de la fiction pendant un instant. Une hallucination. Mais je vais mieux. » Il ajoute, s'adressant au docteur Hitch, d'un ton qui se veut désinvolte mais qui ne trompe pas Bruce : « Il va me falloir une IRM, doc. Un scanner aussi. Quelque chose a peut-être pété là-dedans. » Il tapote son front du doigt, et on pourrait croire à son sourire, si les larmes ne continuaient pas à couler.

Tony a réagi du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Appeler plus longtemps une fille qu'il n'a pas encore eue ouvrirait la porte aux soupçons de maladies mentales. Cela dit, de l'extérieur, Bruce admet que ça ressemble remarquablement à un épisode psychotique.

Une question se glisse alors dans son esprit, une question à laquelle il n'avait même pas pensé et qui pourtant semble évidente : si ce que Tony a ressemble à un épisode psychotique, alors que dire de lui ?

Ce n'est pas impossible, analyse-t-il froidement. Le cerveau reste mystérieux par bien des aspects et il est peut-être en train de se payer la crise de schizophrénie du siècle ou encore quelque chose d'autre. La psychiatrie n'a jamais été un champ de recherches sur lequel il s'est beaucoup penché. Il serait peut-être temps de s'y mettre.

« Nous allons commencer par un calmant, monsieur Stark », déclare le docteur Hitch à un Tony qui n'arrive toujours pas à contenir ses larmes. D'une manière assez surprenante, Tony ne cherche pas à s'en défendre, bien au contraire, il hoche la tête.

Depuis l'instant où Bruce est entré dans la pièce, il a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans. Ironiquement, à peu près l'âge qu'il avait à sa mort.

Il s'approche du lit et presse l'épaule de Tony, qui ne semble même pas le sentir puis fait un signe à Pepper et s'éclipse.

Dehors, il s'arrête quelques secondes pour souffler. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe, mais il pressent que le retour à la réalité sera très douloureux. Et dans un sens, le pire reste à venir.

.

Incapable de se souvenir du but immédiat des algorithmes sur lesquels il travaillait, n'ayant de toutes manières pas la tête à ça, Bruce passe deux heures sur Internet à naviguer sans but. Les informations défilent à toute vitesse devant l'écran, depuis la tempête tropicale Bertha, en passant par une sentence à l'encontre de la banque d'Amérique jusqu'à la crise en Crimée, et plus, bien plus, des dizaines d'autres informations qu'il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir mémorisées. C'est surréaliste. C'est à la fois la semaine dernière et il y a dix ans. Il en a le vertige à un point qu'il en vient presque à oublier ce qu'il attend avec une impatience fébrile. Pour passer le temps, il regarde à quoi ressemble ces fameux _trdelník_. Il lui faut l'aide de JARVIS pour trouver l'orthographe impossible de cette pâtisserie dont il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais entendu parler.

« Quinjet en approche, arrivée estimée dans deux minutes et quatorze secondes », annonce JARVIS tout à coup, et Bruce se demande ce qui va se passer, s'il va résister à l'envie de pleurer qui le prend déjà rien qu'à l'idée de revoir Natasha.

C'est atroce à dire, mais Tony a eu une belle mort. Une mort digne de l'homme qu'il avait toujours cherché à être et qu'il était devenu. En mourant, il a sauvé l'univers et le monde lui en est reconnaissant. Nat… est morte quelque part sur une planète perdue au bout de l'univers, un sacrifice que tout le monde semble avoir oublié. Aucune des morts de cette guerre affreuse n'était juste, mais celle de la jeune femme semble la plus injuste du lot. Ou alors, c'est parce que c'est lui, tout simplement, et qu'elle était elle, et qu'il y avait entre eux trop de non-dits et d'actes manqués pour qu'il ressente autre chose que la sensation d'un immense gâchis.

Et tout à coup, il est trop tard pour penser, pour analyser, pour tout, parce que le Quinjet est là, sur la terrasse. Deux silhouettes ne tardent pas à se glisser à l'extérieur de l'habitacle, et même à cette distance, il discerne parfaitement la démarche un peu chaloupée de Clint de celle ondoyante et légère de Natasha.

Ça fait mal, il veut s'arracher le cœur et il entend au fond de lui l'écho du Hulk qui cherche à identifier la menace, persuadé qu'une telle détresse ne peut être que le résultat d'une blessure physique.

Ça fait mal, et il marche au devant d'eux en se demandant pourquoi il va au devant de cette souffrance. Quand ils sont à portée de voix, il entend Clint dire : « C'est gentil de venir nous accueillir, mais visiblement elle est tout à fait en forme. » Bruce ne le regarde même pas. Devant lui, il y a Natasha, qui avait baissé les yeux et les relève pour mieux croiser les siens et dit tout simplement « Salut » de sa voix un peu rauque et si ensorcelante. Son sourire est le même que dans ses souvenirs et, pourtant, elle est encore plus belle.

Bruce ne peut tout simplement pas résister, c'est trop, il a la sensation qu'il va s'évanouir mais de joie cette fois-ci et il ouvre ses bras pour enlacer Natasha, pour s'accrocher à elle et se noyer jusqu'au bout dans cette illusion qui lui ramène la jeune femme.

« Waouh, fait Clint, plus que surpris. C'est le jour des câlins gratuits et personne ne m'a prévenu ? Je vous préviens, je veux le mien aussi. »

Bruce se recule un peu trop précipitamment pour s'éloigner de Nat, conscient d'à quel point le geste est inapproprié, mais Clint a refermé ses deux bras sur eux, les maintenant enlacés. Il tapote dans le dos de chacun et se recule.

« Voilà, câlin pour tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur ?

— Je… tu étais morte », dit-il finalement à Natasha, incapable de mentir. Le visage de l'espionne se trouble, et son sourire s'affaisse un petit peu.

« Elle m'a l'air vraiment très vivante pour une morte, fait remarquer Clint.

— Je vais bien, confirme Natasha. Mais je crois qu'il serait plus sage de faire un examen au cas où. »

Clint a les yeux qui ressemblent à des soucoupes. Il est de notoriété publique que Natasha n'aime pas les docteurs et ne se soumet à une visite médicale qu'en cas impératif.

« Je suis sûre que Bruce peut m'examiner, pas vrai ? » ajoute-t-elle en regardant le docteur dans les yeux avec intensité.

Le regard de Clint va de l'un à l'autre, avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'incrédulité.

« D'accord », dit-il, puis pour faire bonne mesure, répète une deuxième fois : « D'accord. Vous savez que la seule explication cohérente que je trouve là tout de suite, c'est que vous couchez ensemble ? »

Natasha a pris la main de Bruce et l'entraîne vers l'ascenseur.

« Et franchement, continue Clint, je me sens un peu abandonné et trahi !

— Console-toi en te disant que tu es le premier au courant », lui dit Natasha en entrant dans l'habitacle. Les portes se referment sur la mine ahurie de l'archer.

« Nat, je… » Mais l'espionne a mis un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Les murs ont des oreilles, Bruce », dit-elle simplement, et il se rappelle soudain que JARVIS monitore l'ensemble de la Tour, à grand renfort de caméras et de micros.

Ils sont silencieux tout le temps du trajet, mais Nat ne lâche pas sa main.

.

Ils se sont installés dans un coin d'un petit coffee shop qui, vendant du café bio et issu du commerce équitable, semble penser que cela justifie les prix exorbitants marqués à la craie sur un grand tableau noir derrière le comptoir. Coincés l'un près de l'autre sur des minuscules poufs d'où il a l'impression de déborder, Bruce écoute distraitement la voix de Billie Holiday s'élever dans le petit local.

Ils n'ont pas prononcé un mot, si ce n'est pour passer commande.

« Donc toi aussi, tu te souviens ? » dit-elle d'entrée de jeu, en battant un rythme sur la table en bois sombre. « De Thanos, et du reste… »

Bruce hoche la tête, silencieux, et porte la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que nous avons gagné ? Est-ce que tout le monde est revenu ?

— Oui, et oui.

— Des morts ?

— Que tu connaissais, Tony. »

Elle mordille un instant sa lèvre inférieur. « Clint, il va bien ?

— Oui. »

Elle a un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

— Et bien… Je suis à peu près convaincu d'être victime d'une hallucination, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment. Je ne me souviens pas d'une attaque ennemie.

— Je suis donc une hallucination ? » Elle continue de tapoter sur la table, et Bruce se saisit de cette main.

« Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que tu ne le sois pas. »

Elle a un sourire indéchiffrable, peut-être triste, peut-être condescendant, et doucement, elle retire ses doigts.

« Toi et moi, on sait que ce train a quitté la gare il y a longtemps, doc. »

Un silence, puis elle reprend : « Moi, je pense que je suis morte, et que je suis au paradis.

— Drôle de paradis…

— Ce sont les années les plus heureuses de ma vie. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Clint ne se souvient de rien, et toi si.

— Tony aussi, déclare Bruce. Il… il se rappelle de Morgan. »

Les sourcils parfaitement dessinés de Natasha se froncent. « Tu as dit qu'il était mort, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens, et je suis morte. Il se souvient, et il est mort. Clint ne se souvient de rien, et il est vivant. Si toi tu te souviens…

— Alors je suis mort et nous sommes dans l'après-vie ? » demande-t-il avec incrédulité. Il n'a jamais été très croyant mais après tout, il a rencontré son compte de dieux et de déesses. Notamment celle de la mort, d'ailleurs.

« Je ne sais pas, fait Nat, mais c'est possible. J'ai pensé… j'ai pensé aussi que j'avais voyagé dans le temps. »

Bruce secoue la tête. Il y a songé lui aussi mais il n'y croit pas.

« Et si c'est le cas, continue tranquillement Natasha, alors ça veut dire que nous pouvons tout arranger.

— Tout ? » demande Bruce.

Ses doigts fins frôlent les siens. « Tout. »

.

* * *

_N'ayant jamais mis les pieds à Rudná ni l'une ni l'autre, nous ignorons absolument tout de la qualité de la pâtisserie locale. Au passage, pour toute review postée, un __trdelník virtuel gagné !  
Pour le prochain chapitre, on s'envole à nouveau vers l'infini et au-delà, vu qu'on y retrouvera PETER QUILL._


	4. Peter Quill II

_Merci à __**DinaChhaya TalaNokomis**, **SoleilBreton**, **Gwenetsi** et **Ashline3000** (et voilà la suite :) En espérant qu'elle te plaise !) pour leurs reviews ! Donc quatre délicieux __trdelník pour vous ! Et par la magie du virtuel, ils sont garantis sans lactose, sans gluten et sans calorie !_

* * *

_Note de traduction : N'ayant pas accès aux films en VF, nous ne sommes pas sûres des divers tutoiements et vouvoiements entre les personnages. Si l'un(e) de vous a la volonté et le temps de nous éclairer, nous lui en serions très reconnaissantes ! Sinon, nous espérons simplement que cela ne perturbera pas trop votre lecture._

* * *

.

**The End of the Line**

.

Peter Quill II

Peter est plongé dans ses réflexions depuis plusieurs minutes quand tout à coup, il sursaute en sentant une branche effleurer son visage, juste au coin de ses yeux.

« Je s'appelle Groot ?

— Non, réplique aussitôt Peter en se redressant. Je ne pleure pas. Je suis un homme. Les hommes ne pleurent pas. »

Il bombe le torse pour faire bonne mesure. La moitié du corps de Groot est penché vers le niveau inférieur du vaisseau, alors que le reste est visiblement toujours là-haut.

« Il a fini de chier ? gueule Rocket derrière.

— Ne raconte pas ce que tu viens de voir à Rocket. J'étais aux chiottes, d'accord Groot ? »

Groot hoche la tête et tout son corps se rétracte vers l'étage.

« Je s'appelle Groot ! »

Peter se paralyse. Cette sale petite ordure (qui le dépasse de deux bonnes têtes, certes) vient de tout balancer ! Rocket hurle de rire et il se roule même au sol en se tenant les côtes quand Peter les rejoint précipitamment.

« C'est faux ! se défend-il. Groot, c'est mal de mentir !

— Je s'appelle Groot.

— Non, ce n'est pas moi le menteur. Et non, mes yeux ne sont pas humides. Ils sont juste rouges parce que… je suis fatigué.

— Tes yeux sont humides, Quill, confirme Drax en l'examinant.

— De désespoir ! finit-il par gueuler. Voilà, c'est ça, je chiale de désespoir à l'idée de m'être retrouvé avec les plus gros débiles de toute la galaxie ! »

Tout de suite, des protestations s'élèvent.

« Wow, wow, Quill ! Qui tu oses traiter de débile, au juste ?

— Toi, le raton-laveur ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous encore avec cette bombe ?

— C'est pour si les choses deviennent vraiment intenses. Ou si tu veux faire exploser une lune.

— Personne ne va faire exploser de lune. »

Pardon, Gamora. Tu avais raison et j'avais tort. C'est épuisant d'être le plus intelligent du lot.

Rocket, lui, a une moue déçue et le traite de rabat-joie. Soit. En attendant, il a des responsabilités, oui, monsieur, et des décisions à prendre. Il est le capitaine.

(C'est naze d'être le capitaine tout seul.)

Se rendre à Knowhere pour le moment ne lui semble pas être une trop mauvaise idée. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient dirigés la première fois. Puis, fugitifs qu'ils sont à présent, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient se balader tranquillement n'importe où et ils seront plus ou moins en sécurité là-bas de ce point de vue-là.

Il soupire. Les trois autres interprètent ça comme une ouverture.

« Où est-ce qu'on se dirige ? demande Rocket.

— Où est Ronan ? le questionne Drax au même moment, une certaine impatience dans la voix.

— Je s'appelle Groot ? l'interroge pensivement Groot.

— On se dirige vers l'acheteur. Ronan est dehors et on est dehors. Et... wow, Groot, repose ça, c'est... »

Rocket tourne la tête vers son ami et a une grimace dégoûtée en voyant ce qui pend du bout de sa branche.

« On t'a déjà dit que t'étais putain de crade, Quill ? Tu laisses toujours traîner tes slips partout comme ça ? C'est pas un vaisseau sans déconner, c'est un vrai taudis ici.

— Oh, la ferme la bestiole. Groot, remets ça où tu l'as trouvé. S'il te plait.

— Ouais, fous ça ailleurs, je sais pas…

— Où ça ? fait Drax.

— À la poubelle, par exemple. Ça me semble une bonne solution, dit Rocket.

— Non, on ne met pas mes sous-vêtements à la poubelle ! C'est juste sale, ça s'arrange.

— Ronan est à la poubelle ? Comment il peut-être dans ta poubelle ? Ronan est ici ? À L'ATTAQUE ! »

Putain, ça y est, Peter se sent de nouveau submergé par leur connerie et ne sait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Il est devenu trop vieux pour tout ça. 2014 remonte à beaucoup trop loin pour lui, il ne se sent pas de taille d'affronter tout ça une deuxième fois. Encore moins tout seul.

(Gamora n'est pas juste l'amour de sa vie. C'est la co-responsable de cette bande de demeurés.)

En attendant, il s'agit d'empêcher Drax de retourner la poubelle. Il y a dedans des trucs qu'il ne tient définitivement pas à revoir. Il va essayer la logique. Ça peut marcher. Il le sait. Le croit. L'espère ?

« Comment veux-tu que Ronan soit dans la poubelle de mon vaisseau ?

— Vu que tout ton vaisseau est une poubelle, il aurait la place, fait Rocket.

— Ouais, toi, surtout aide-pas.

— Tu as dit que Ronan était dehors et nous sommes dehors.

— Ça va, tu t'es pas trop avancé, hein Quill ?

— Que veux-tu dire ? » Le ton du colosse est soupçonneux.

« Tais-toi Rocket !

— Mon pauvre Drax, je crois bien qu'il t'a mené en bateau !

— Nous ne sommes pas dans un bateau. »

Non.

Juste non.

Peter récupère son walkman que Drax a posé sur la table plus tôt et fourre la cassette dans le lecteur du vaisseau. La mélodie familière des Five Stairsteps résonne dans tout le vaisseau et il se sent déjà beaucoup mieux. Il ferme les yeux, désireux de se laisser emporter par la chanson mais alors qu'il commence à chantonner, il faut que Rocket, qui a réussi à se tirer de la joute verbale avec Drax, ruine le moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé revendre au fait ? Quatre milliards, mon gars, je ne peux pas croire que ce machin soit vide. Quoi qu'il y ait là-dedans, ça doit être drôlement rare !

— Comme la pitié ? demande Drax.

— Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Non, pas comme la pitié ! En plus, mais comment tu veux mettre de la pitié là-dedans ? » Pour faire bonne mesure, Peter brandit l'orbe.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu de pitié. Les gens en demandent toujours avant de mourir, alors je me dis que ça doit être rare.

— La pitié, c'est…

— La pitié, coupe Rocket, ça sert à rien et ça se mange pas ! Alors, il y a quoi là-dedans ? »

Pour le coup, Peter est presque reconnaissant envers la bestiole, qui vient de lui éviter de perdre tout un tas de temps à essayer d'expliquer un concept abstrait à Drax.

« C'est quelque chose de puissant, dit-il enfin, ne sachant absolument pas comment qualifier autrement la Pierre de Pouvoir.

— C'est une arme ? demande Drax. On devrait l'utiliser pour détruire Ronan.

— Ronan ? Encore ? » Rocket lève les yeux au ciel. « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait s'approcher de ce malade mental ? Bordel, vous êtes tous suicidaires ici ma parole !

— Ronan a tué ma femme, Ovette et ma fille...

— Ouais, ouais, tu me l'as déjà racontée tout à l'heure ton histoire. Bouhou, tu as perdu ta famille. Devine quoi, au moins, toi, t'as eu une famille !

— Quill désire aussi tuer Ronan, il m'a promis de me guider jusqu'à lui.

— Quoi ? Mais, c'est quoi ton problème mon gars ? » s'énerve davantage Rocket en se tournant vers Peter. « Tu cherches la fille de Thanos partout, après tu recrutes des gars en leur promettant de les guider à Ronan... Je te préviens, si tu cherches à te faire buter, tu fais ça après qu'on ait partagé le magot et qu'on se soit séparé pour ne plus jamais se revoir !

— C'est compliqué ! s'exclame Peter, conscient que la situation recommence à être hors de contrôle. Si vous me laissiez en placer une, quelques fois, cela nous faciliterait tous la tâche.

— Vas-y, alors, dis-nous, on t'écoute. »

Rocket croise les bras et le fixe, visiblement prêt à l'écouter. Dommage que Peter n'ait rien de plus à dire. Il se contente de mieux leur montrer l'orbe.

« Premièrement, allons vendre cette merde. »

Il est presque tenté, de réussir à entrer en contact avec le Collectionneur et de se débarrasser de cet objet maudit. Cependant, il sait que cette option est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour la galaxie dont ils sont censés devenir les Gardiens.

« D'accord, et ensuite ? fait Rocket.

— Ensuite, on va tuer Ronan ? demande Drax.

— Oui, fait Peter, avant de se reprendre : Non, non. Ensuite, on… on…

— Ensuite, Groot et moi on se casse, et on vous laisse vous amuser entre vous.

— Je s'appelle Groot.

— Ouais, c'est vrai, sauf si y'a pas d'autres vaisseaux dans les parages. Auquel cas, on se casse avec le vaisseau, et on vous laisse vous amuser entre vous.

— Déjà, tu ne me voles pas mon vaisseau, c'est le mien.

— Et si je le veux plus que toi ?

— Même. Ensuite, là où on va, il y a des tas de vaisseaux.

— Ouais, mais puisque tu as décidé de faire une mission suicide, je pourrais tout aussi bien me charger de cette beauté. » Le raton-laveur tapote gentiment le mur du vaisseau : « Ah, ce qu'on pourrait en faire avec quelques améliorations et une bonne dose de ménage…

— Ouais, bah j'espère que t'as une lumière noire si tu veux le nettoyer à fond. Évite de toucher le plafond sans gant.

— Aaah, t'es vraiment crade.

— Je s'appelle Groot ?

— Non, vraiment, tu ne veux pas savoir, fait Rocket avec une mine dégoûtée.

— Quel est le rapport avec Ronan ?

— Aucun ! Mais il n'y a aucun _rapport_ avec Ronan ! Mais enfin, ça ne va pas dans ta tête, Drax ?

— Oh, des secrets à partager Quill ? demande Rocket avec un sourire de démon.

— Allez mourir. Tous.

— Je s'appelle Groot ?

— Oui, toi aussi, espèce de sale balance. »

Peter décide de s'isoler à l'avant, dans le cockpit. Au passage, il pioche dans le tiroir le paquet coloré et déballe plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait fait le dernier cadeau que sa mère lui a offert.

Il se contente de grogner pendant le reste du voyage quand un de ses compagnons de bord s'adresse à lui, le cœur lourd d'un gros chagrin d'enfant.

.

Ça fait bizarre de revoir Knowhere au bout de toutes ces années, en particulier lorsqu'il les briefe sur la planète et sur sa nature. La tête d'un Céleste, hein ?

« Bon, et où se trouve le type ? demande Rocket en sortant du _Milano_. Que j'empoche mon fric et que je me tire ? »

Se tirer… Pas si facile. Pas si facile non plus de garder Rocket avec lui. La dernière fois, tout s'était déroulé naturellement, mais il y a eu quelques changements notables. En attendant, Peter décide de temporiser : « C'est pas comme si t'avais beaucoup d'endroits où aller. Et puis notre client, c'est pas le genre de type que tu trouves. C'est plutôt lui qui vient te trouver. »

Rocket lui lance un regard suspicieux.

« C'est-à-dire ?

— C'est un excentrique. Quand t'as les moyens de claquer quatre milliards de crédits, je pense que tu peux te permettre d'être capricieux. Et discret. Et parano. Bref, le seul truc qu'on peut faire c'est attendre. Il sait sûrement qu'on est ici ou du moins, il ne va pas tarder à le savoir. »

Rocket n'a pas l'air convaincu mais il hausse les épaules en marmonnant un « si tu le dis » qui laisse plus planer un « n'essaye pas de m'entuber ou tu vas le regretter » qu'autre chose.

« Hé, m'sieurs, vous auriez pas quelques crédits ? » les interpellent des gamins en leur tournant autour mais Peter les évite sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

« Surveillez vos poches, se contente-t-il de dire aux autres.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? demande Drax en lui attrapant le bras. Où est Ronan ? »

Peter lève les yeux au ciel.

« On refait le plein de carburant pour le _Milano_, on se pose dans le bar, là-bas, et on attend. Pour Ronan, on verra plus tard, okay ? Chaque chose en son temps, mon pote. Perso, j'ai bien besoin d'un verre.

— Cela n'a pas l'air d'être un établissement respectable, fait pensivement le colosse.

— On est sur une planète de hors-la-loi, tu t'attendais à quoi, la montagne de muscles ? Un salon de thé ? » Le raton-laveur rit à sa propre blague.

Peter a fait quelques pas en avant et n'entend pas la réponse de Drax. Il les laisse se diriger vers le local sans lui, sachant déjà qu'ils trouveront très bien comment s'occuper même s'il compte garder cette fine équipe à l'œil et ne pas les laisser se mettre sur la gueule à la moindre occasion. Pour l'instant, c'est l'heure de remplir le réservoir de son vaisseau.

Le carburant est toujours aussi cher, mais Peter est nettement moins fauché que la dernière fois, n'ayant pas eu à débourser les trente mille crédits qu'il avait gaspillé inutilement à cause de la mauvaise blague de Rocket.

Il s'assure que les batteries sont bien rechargées, puis prend le chemin du bar. L'ambiance est très agitée, mais dans le genre joyeuse et clairement vulgaire. Effectivement, on est loin du salon de thé.

Il va se diriger au comptoir, quand il aperçoit la terrasse. Il croit y distinguer une ombre familière, et jouant des coudes dans la foule avinée, il s'y précipite, un nom sur les lèvres. Mais non, c'est simplement un ivrogne qui voulait prendre l'air et qui le regarde débarouler avec un air un peu surpris, avant de s'éclipser. Bien sûr que non. C'était ridicule. Et pourtant… Lentement, il place son casque sur sa tête et rembobine la cassette avant d'appuyer sur le bouton marche, s'accoudant contre la barrière. Il se sent un peu pathétique, mais même s'il avait manqué de se faire trancher la gorge, cela reste un bon souvenir. Leur premier non-baiser.

Puis, il peut bien se laisser aller un instant. Il leur avait fallu plus de cinq minutes pour s'étriper, la dernière fois.

Peter ferme alors les yeux, sa tête se balançant doucement au rythme de la musique et chaque mot chanté par Elvin Bishop s'ancrent différemment dans son esprit :

_Free, on my own is the way that I used to be_

_Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me_

Il avait toujours aimé _Fooled Around and Fell in Love_, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là à quel point les paroles leur correspondaient.

_It's got a hold on me now_

_I can't let go of you baby_

Non, effectivement, il ne peut pas. Au fond de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer que son chemin croisera à nouveau celui de Gamora. Peut-être même qu'elle aussi se souviendra de lui, comme dans les films.

Lorsque la chanson prend fin, Peter replace son casque autour de son cou, se tape les joues pour se remettre ses idées en place et éteint son walkman avant de quitter la terrasse pour aller commander un verre bien mérité.

En attendant qu'on le serve, il repère Drax dans la salle et décide de ne plus le lâcher du regard, peu désireux de se retrouver avec Ronan sur le dos, en particulier s'il est encore accompagné de l'autre fille de Thanos.

Ou peut-être même des filles de Thanos, réalise-t-il en sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Mais non. Non, Gamora détestait déjà son pseudo-père, cherchant par tous les moyens à lui échapper, à l'arrêter même.

Le choc d'une pinte posée près de son coude le sort à nouveau de ses pensées, et la barmaid a un petit mouvement de tête entendu, incluant qu'il faut payer. Il lui lâche les quelques crédits demandés et s'empare de la chope, la sirotant doucement en observant son petit groupe s'amuser plus loin.

Drax a une descente terrifiante en ce qui concerne l'alcool, enfilant les verres les uns après les autres. Si son palais et sa gorge sont résistants, ce n'est pas le cas de son organisme, et Peter n'a pas fini son verre qu'il voit venir le moment où il devra aller calmer les choses. Ou du moins dévier son attention pour ne pas qu'il boive davantage. Rocket aussi aurait bien besoin de ralentir sa consommation.

« T'as pas vu Groot ? » l'interpelle d'ailleurs la petite créature qui a fini par s'apercevoir de sa présence et s'est faufilé jusqu'à lui dans la foule.

Peter se tend et le cherche du regard partout autour de lui mais Groot n'est pas là. Pourtant, même parmi la faune locale particulièrement variée, il est remarquable. Un peu au hasard, il arrête des clients pour leur demander s'ils n'ont pas vu un arbre qui marche, mais la plupart croit qu'il est ivre et ne se fatigue même pas à lui répondre. Finalement, il tombe sur une âme charitable qui lui déclare qu'il en a vu un quitter le bar, précédée par une bonasse krylorienne qu'il aurait bien tringlé dans sa petite robe blanche.

Le sang de Peter se glace. Merde, ça ressemble à l'esclave du Collectionneur, celle qui était venue les chercher la dernière fois et qui avait pris à pleine main la Pierre de Pouvoir. Certes, cette fois-ci l'excentrique et dangereux milliardaire n'est pas au courant pour l'orbe, mais il a dû entendre parler de l'apparence inusitée de Groot.

« Oh putain de bordel ! gueule-t-il en faisant signe à Rocket de le suivre. Rocket, grouille, suis-moi ! »

Oui, le Collectionneur a dû savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'un Flora Colossus se baladait dans le coin. Et, bien sûr, s'il a voulu acheter Groot la première fois, pourquoi pas la deuxième ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Quill ? Ton acheteur est enfin là ?

— Non.

— Merde, il fait chier ! T'es sûr que c'est pas un mauvais plan, ton machin ? Hé, attends, mais tu galopes où comme ça ?

— Groot », répond laconiquement Peter en se frayant un chemin dans les rues du taudis à grand renfort de coudes et une ou deux fois, de coups de pied. Derrière, Rocket a accéléré à la mention du nom de son ami.

« Parce que tu sais où il est ?

— Dans la merde. Il faut qu'on le sorte de là avant que cet idiot n'accepte de vendre ses branches et finisse dans un bocal pour le restant de ses jours !

— Quoi ?!

— Alors tu la boucle et tu cours ! »

Peter fonce à travers la population grouillante de Knowhere et se dirige vers le vaisseau du Collectionneur, priant pour que Groot ne soit pas déjà entré. Dieu seul sait comment ils arriveront à l'en faire sortir s'il est déjà à l'intérieur. Excédé par la foule, avançant bien trop lentement à son goût, Peter active ses propulseurs et se soulève au-dessus de la masse, non sans avoir attrapé Rocket par les bretelles de sa combinaison. L'animal se débat, manquant de les déséquilibrer, mais au moins maintenant, ils avancent.

Là-bas ! Le gigantesque vaisseau est en vue, et Peter voit avec horreur la silhouette de Groot passer la porte.

Activant la vitesse maximum de ses propulseurs, il fonce dans l'entrée dont les portes se referment et arrive en fanfare sur le dos de Groot, qui se retourne un peu surpris et se contente de lui sourire en le reconnaissant.

« On est avec lui, déclare-t-il à l'envoyée du Collectionneur, tout en glissant à terre.

— Mais t'es un grand malade ! » râle Rocket en se débattant une dernière fois pour qu'il le lâche. Ce que Peter fait, et la créature tombe par terre avec un petit couinement qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de mignon, aussitôt tempéré par une bordée d'insultes.

« Ouais, ouais, on lui dira. » Derrière eux, les battants se sont refermés et ça le préoccupe infiniment plus qu'un énième accès de colère de la bestiole.

« Veuillez entrer, mon maître va vous recevoir, » déclare la fille, sans paraître plus troublée que ça.

C'était quoi son nom, déjà ? Ah, peu importe. Il s'en tape de son nom. La seule chose qu'il souhaite, c'est se barrer d'ici avec son équipe au complet.

« À vrai dire, cela ne va pas être possible, tente-t-il en exhibant son plus beau sourire. Vous voyez, on a une urgence. »

La Krylorienne le fixe et penche la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

« C'est notre ami, enfin, un autre ami, il est pas ici. Il est pas ici parce que... »

Peter fait une courte pause, à la recherche d'une excuse plausible. Le résultat n'est guère concluant.

« Parce qu'il a trop bu, ouais, c'est ça, il a picolé comme un trou et il est en train de gerber partout maintenant. Le problème, c'est qu'on a besoin de notre grande tige là, pour le porter. Pour le ramener jusqu'à notre vaisseau. On ne peut pas abandonner un ami malade, vous comprenez.

— Ce n'est pas du tout notre ami, intervient Rocket. Toi non plus t'es pas mon ami d'ailleurs. Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait se couvrir de vomi pour un type pareil.

— Tu peux fermer ta gueule tout seul ou tu préfères que je m'en charge ?

— Ah ouais, et tu comptes faire ça comment, l'humain ?

— Je ne comprends pas, intervient l'esclave avec une certaine appréhension dans la voix.

— Désolée, poupée, lui répond Peter avec un clin d'œil, ça veut dire qu'on s'en va. Tous. Et tout de suite.

— Vas-y, casse-toi », réplique Rocket qui s'est avancé de quelques pas et observe les lieux avec un sifflement admiratif. « Nous on reste ici, ça nous parait très intéressant, pas vrai Groot ? Et puisque ton acheteur t'a laissé en rade, tu crois pas que tu pourrais essayer de vendre ici le machin que t'as pillé sur Morag ?

— Je ne l'ai pas pillé ! proteste aussitôt Peter avant de réaliser ce que Rocket vient de déclarer.

— Morag ? Ma foi, c'est une planète tout à fait fascinante », déclare une voix dans l'ombre, et la silhouette drapée de fourrure du Collectionneur apparaît, avec une lenteur digne, comme s'il se donnait en spectacle.

Peter sent que la situation dégénère à toute vitesse et lui échappe totalement des mains.

« Je vous présente mon Maître, déclare l'esclave, propriétaire de la plus grande collection de faune, reliques et espèces en tout genre de toute la galaxie : Tivan Taneleer, le Collectionneur.

— Merci, Carina. »

L'homme s'avance et s'incline légèrement devant eux.

« Ouais, ouais, plus tard les ronds de jambe, s'exclame Rocket, plus malpoli que jamais. On a un orbe qu'on aimerait bien refourguer pour une jolie somme bien rondelette, et après, on voudrait bien décarrer d'ici. Ou plutôt, Groot et moi on prend notre part et on laisse ce crétin se démerder tout seul !

— C'est ironique de s'entendre traiter de crétin par un nuisible ambulant qui ne comprend jamais rien à rien !

— Non mais je te signale que sans moi, tu serais en train de servir d'amuse-bouche à la population de Kyln !

— Sans toi, je n'aurais même pas mis un pied à Kyln ! »

Ce n'est qu'en entendant le rire du Collectionneur que Peter se rend compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire. À savoir, se prendre inutilement la tête avec Rocket alors que la situation est de plus en plus désespérée de seconde en seconde. Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus particulièrement étonnant. Rocket a cette capacité d'emmerdement maximale qui dans un sens force presque le respect, couplée à la fâcheuse manie de toujours ouvrir la bouche quand il ne le faut pas.

« Vous avez l'air de désirer quelque chose de ma part », déclare l'excentrique personnage qui, Peter en est à peu près sûr, peut tous les tuer d'un claquement de doigt.

« Pas du tout, » répond-il en serrant l'anse de son sac.

Trop tard, Rocket a déjà glissé ses pattes griffues dans sa sacoche et en a extirpé l'orbe avec un air triomphant.

« Ce truc, il parait que ça vaut quatre milliards. »

Peter se serait évanoui s'il n'était pas aussi accroché à la vie. Impuissant, il regarde le dangereux objet passer de la petite patte griffue à la main tendue du Collectionneur.

« Ma foi, s'étonne ce dernier en examinant l'orbe avec un sourire, j'attendais effectivement des nouvelles d'un contact qui désirait me le vendre... »

Son regard se pose sur Peter, insistant, ce qui lui provoque un frisson d'effroi.

« Ce n'est pas à vendre, lui annonce Peter. Désolé, changement de programme.

— Quoi ? s'égosille Rocket en lui sautant dessus, ses pattes arrières se plantant douloureusement dans sa veste et ses pattes avant agrippant son torse. Tu nous balades dans ce trou à l'autre bout de la galaxie pour revendre ce truc et au dernier moment, alors qu'on va enfin empocher le pactole, tu te débines ? »

Rocket conclut sa tirade rageuse par un coup de poing sur le nez et Peter grimace.

« Mais ça va pas !?

— C'est toi qui vas pas, et je vais finir par te buter ! Même si y'a marqué vivant sur ta prime, je devrais quand même bien récupérer quelque chose avec ta carcasse de débile ! »

C'est Groot qui les sépare, gentiment mais fermement, avant de les remettre sur pied. Le Collectionneur observe de près l'orbe et semble fasciné.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous avez promené avec vous ?

— Non, répond Rocket.

— Oui, répond Peter en même temps, tout en vérifiant que son nez ne saigne pas.

— Quoi, tu savais ? Tu savais ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? »

Peter se contente de lui lancer un regard mauvais avant de s'approcher du Collectionneur avec la ferme intention de récupérer l'objet.

« Parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir.

— Un lourd fardeau, n'est-ce pas ? » fait le Collectionneur avec un sourire, reculant à mesure que Peter s'approche.

Le visage de Peter se referme. Effectivement, une partie de lui aimerait que le Courtier n'ait jamais fait appel aux Ravageurs pour récupérer l'orbe. Cependant, la vie en a décidé autrement.

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai de plus lourd à porter, fait-il d'un ton amer.

— Wow, wow, c'est quoi ce sérieux d'un coup ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

— Je s'appelle Groot. »

Le Collectionneur ignore Rocket et se tourne vers Groot avec un sourire.

« Oh, quelle grossièreté de ma part, de vous ignorer alors que j'ai demandé à ce qu'on vous conduise à moi. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un Groot un jour. Monsieur, vous devez me permettre de vous payer afin que je puisse posséder votre carcasse. Au moment de votre mort, bien entendu.

— Je s'appelle Groot.

— Pourquoi ? demande Rocket à son partenaire. Pour qu'il te transforme en une putain de chaise ?

— Est-ce que cette créature particulièrement bruyante et vulgaire est votre animal de compagnie ?

— Ani... commence Rocket, incrédule. C'est moi que tu traites d'animal ? » Puis se rappelant probablement que l'homme devant lui a la clef d'une porte qui mène à quatre milliards de crédits, il respire un grand coup et revient dans le vif du sujet : « Bon, on s'occupe de cette transaction, oui ou merde ?

— Bien, bien, concède le Collectionneur, voyons voir si ce que vous m'avez apporté est bien ce que j'attendais. »

Comme la dernière fois, l'homme pose l'orbe sur un dispositif installé sur son plan de travail et le mécanisme s'active. Il s'ouvre et la Pierre de Pouvoir apparaît, aussi brillante que dans son souvenir, illuminant l'atmosphère de son sinistre éclat violet. Ils ont le droit à la même histoire que la dernière fois, du moins pour autant que Peter s'en rappelle et alors que lui-même est peut-être encore plus mal à l'aise que la première fois, il sait après tout de quoi la Pierre est capable maintenant, Rocket lui y est parfaitement insensible. Les animaux ne sont pas censés avoir une sorte d'instinct face au danger ?

« Bla, bla, bla, c'est bien fascinant tout ça, mais on aimerait être payé.

— Comment désirez-vous être payés ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois, le fantaisiste ? En crédit !

— Non, fait Peter, je vous ai dit que ce n'était plus à vendre ! »

Il se retourne vers l'orbe pour le refermer et s'en emparer, mais Carina s'approche de la Pierre, comme hypnotisée.

« Carina, recule, l'avertit le Collectionneur d'un ton ferme mais où il y a de l'urgence.

— Non ! Je ne serai plus jamais votre esclave !

— Non ! » hurlent à la fois son maître et Peter.

Peter a deux choix : foncer pour refermer l'orbe, ou attraper Rocket et Groot pour les éloigner le plus possible de l'explosion. Il opte pour la seconde, cette pauvre fille a déjà sa main trop près de la Pierre et cela leur offrira peut-être une chance de s'enfuir.

Leur fuite au prix d'une vie, il n'aime pas cette idée, mais il ne peut se résoudre à tourner le dos à sa famille, même s'ils ne savent pas encore qu'ils en forment une.

Carina grille, et tout explose autour d'elle, dans cette écœurante et terrifiante teinte violette.

C'est aussi dévastateur que dans son souvenir, mais considérant ce dont la Pierre est réellement capable, les dégâts sont relativement modérés.

« Bordel de... commence Rocket, soufflé, en se redressant difficilement. Et tu trimballais ça dans ton sac à main ?

— Ce n'est pas un sac à main, c'est une sacoche ! Cassez-vous d'ici, je vais récupérer l'orbe.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Allez, dégagez ! Je vous rejoins au vaisseau ! »

Par chance, aussi insupportable qu'il soit, Rocket a tout de même de temps en temps des sursauts de bon sens et il ne cherche pas plus avant, conscient que la fuite est ce qu'il y a de plus sûr pour sauver leur carcasse, à Groot et à lui. Le Collectionneur étant à moitié dans les vapes, sans doute le choc de voir une considérable portion de ses précieuses collections réduite en miette, Peter profite de sa confusion pour sauter sur l'orbe et la refermer avant de s'en saisir et de carapater à son tour. Heureusement, le souffle de l'explosion a dégagé les portes. Nul doute que quand le Collectionneur reprendra ses esprits, ils auront un sacré problème au cul. Plus ils seront loin de Knowhere, mieux cela vaudra. Le temps de récupérer Drax, et ils filent à toute allure.

« Mais tu l'as vraiment pris en plus ? Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire, au juste ? lui demande Rocket quand il finit par les rejoindre, en le voyant l'orbe à la main.

— Il faut la mettre en sécurité... L'apporter aux Cohortes de Nova… ? », pense Peter à voix haute, courant toujours à travers la foule.

« Quoi ? s'exclame Rocket. Mais on est recherché par les Cohortes de Nova ! File-la à Ronan, t'as dit qu'il était après.

— Pour qu'il détruise la galaxie ?

— Et alors ? T'es devenu un saint tout à coup ? Qu'est-ce que la galaxie a fait pour toi ? Pourquoi tu voudrais chercher à la sauver ?

— Parce que je suis un des idiots qui vit dedans ! »

Ils courent un instant en silence et tout à coup, c'est un espace vide, presque silencieux.

« AHAHAHA ! » Le rire quasiment dément retentit, douloureusement familier. « Enfin ! Enfin, je vais rencontrer mon ennemi et le détruire ! »

Peter s'arrête net dans sa course et écarquille les yeux. Au milieu de la rue dégagée, Drax se tient debout, prêt à accueillir Ronan dont le vaisseau est juste au-dessus d'eux.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Ce crétin l'a encore fait !

— PETER ! » hurle une autre voix dans la direction opposée.

À son nom, il se retourne et reconnaît la silhouette à la peau bleue derrière laquelle se range un paquet de têtes connues et guère amicales.

Ça y est, c'est la fin. Ronan d'un côté et Yondu de l'autre, ils n'ont aucune chance de s'en sortir vivants.

Rocket a un petit rire.

« T'as l'air d'être un vrai aimant à emmerdes, tu le sais, ça ?

— Ta gueule ! Il faut qu'on sème Yondu et qu'on retourne au vaisseau, mais avant on doit récupérer Drax.

— Drax ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se ferait chier à aller chercher ce débile ? Il courrait après Ronan et il l'a trouvé, affaire conclue. Laissons-le se démerder, avec un peu de chance il se fera buter.

— T'es vraiment un enfoiré, tu le sais ça ? »

Rocket hausse les épaules, et avec un signe à Groot, s'enfonce dans la foule qui se referment sur eux, compacte et attendant le spectacle. Yondu se rapproche d'un côté et l'autre est bloqué par le vaisseau de Ronan.

Peter a beau chercher de tous côtés, il ne voit aucun moyen de s'échapper. Groot et Rocket auront sans doute plus de chance. Cette sale bestiole parviendra sans peine à lui faucher le _Milano_, et ils fileront en vitesse, sans savoir qu'ils laissent derrière eux leur vraie famille.

Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Mais, alors qu'il est déjà résigné, alors que Yondu n'est qu'à quelques mètres, avançant d'un pas tranquille et assuré vers sa victime…

« PETER ! »

Il fait volte-face, le cœur battant. Cette voix... Cette voix... !

.

* * *

_*sifflotent en relisant la fin* En attendant, si vous voulez un câlin de Rocket, ou qu'il fasse un câlin à un de vos ennemis, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !  
Dans le prochain chapitre, on retourne à New York (oui, on aime bien les allers-retours !), histoire de voir comment se porte TONY !_


	5. Tony Stark I

_Merci à __**DinaChhaya TalaNokomis**, **SoleilBreton**, **Ashline3000** (Ah mais où sont-ils exactement ? C'est aussi un peu la question. Parce qu'on a concocté un scénario vraiment très tordu ! Merci pour le tutoiement/vouvoiement, on fera comme ça effectivement, quitte à rectifier si on s'est trompées !) et **Lily Janne** pour leurs reviews ! Donc quatre câlins de Rocket__ ! (Et une rafale de balles pour les ennemis de Lily Janne ;))_

* * *

.

**The End of the Line**

.

Tony Stark I

La date vient de passer du 2 au 3 août.

2014.

Apparemment, il est minuit,

Tony a demandé à JARVIS de laisser la date affichée en face de lui. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, elle luit d'un éclat bleuté qui se veut apaisant. Peut-être qu'à force de la regarder, ça prendra un sens. Un autre sens.

Lorsque Pepper est partie, lorsque le calmant a commencé à faire son effet, il s'est laissé tomber dans une sorte de torpeur alanguie, peuplée de l'image chérie de son enfant.

Sa toute, toute petite.

Il est le seul à se souvenir d'elle, le seul à se rappeler son sourire, son rire, ses chansons. Sa propre mère l'a oubliée.

À nouveau, de grosses larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Il se demande s'il est en enfer. Si c'est le prix pour toutes les choses affreuses qu'il a commises et laissées commettre, pour les millions d'armes sorties des usines Stark pendant des années. Si, même au prix de sa vie, il n'a pas pu racheter le mal déjà accompli.

L'enfer est une luxueuse chambre d'hôpital où une date s'affiche dans un bleu cruel.

Il a toujours préféré le rouge, de toutes manières.

Son bras droit lui fait un peu mal, un élancement depuis l'intérieur, et c'est quelque chose de bien. C'est quelque chose qui prouve qu'il n'a pas rêvé tout ça et qu'il n'est pas fou.

Quoique fou, il risque de le devenir.

Mais il va tout arranger. Qu'importe le prix que cela coûtera, le temps que cela prendra, il récupérera Morgan.

Les larmes dévalent ses joues et mouillent l'oreiller. Il n'y a pas une chose qu'il ne soit pas prêt à faire pour revoir son sourire. Il va trouver une solution et tout reviendra normal.

Il faut qu'il pense, qu'il réfléchisse. Et il n'est pas bien, dans cette chambre trop propre, où tout évoque l'ordre et le calme. Il doit sortir d'ici. Il tente un geste pour se lever, et se rend compte que tout son corps ressemble à de la gélatine. Heureusement que la perfusion a été débranchée, mais irrité tout de même par la sensation d'oppression du capteur au bout de son index gauche, il s'en débarrasse, et immédiatement, le moniteur émet un son d'alarme. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à toute volée et deux infirmiers entrent.

« Je vais bien, dit Tony froidement. J'en avais juste marre d'être branché. Je veux faire un tour, marcher un peu, me dégourdir les jambes.

— Le docteur Hitch… commence l'un d'eux.

— Le docteur Hitch a déterminé que j'allais très bien, physiquement parlant. J'en ai marre d'être au lit. »

Les infirmiers n'ont pas l'air convaincus. Tony ne le serait pas non plus à leur place, pas quand il sent encore sur ses joues la trace humide de ses larmes, mais il ne leur demande pas d'être convaincus, juste d'obéir.

« Vous n'avez rien mangé, tente l'autre. Vous risquez d'être trop faible et de vous évanouir à nouveau. »

L'argument est valable. Il n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de choses, et il vaut mieux qu'il ait l'esprit clair.

« Et bien apportez-moi à manger ! Qu'on en finisse et que je sorte d'ici ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, il a devant lui du poulet et des légumes à la vapeur, ainsi que de la compote. Un vrai menu festif. À croire que le docteur Hitch le soupçonne d'un début de diabète.

Il commence à manger. Sur sa langue, les aliments ont un goût de cendre et la nausée lui monte à la gorge. Il s'astreint. Il va avoir besoin de force.

L'infirmier qui lui a apporté le repas reste à ses côtés, à le regarder manger avec un air de bienveillance qui l'exaspère.

« Le spectacle vous plaît ? Vous voulez inviter des amis peut-être ?

— Vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide, monsieur Stark.

— Je pourrais, mais non. »

L'homme ne manifeste pas le moindre signe de mécontentement, il est trop bien payé pour ça, et il se retire en lui rappelant l'usage du bouton d'appel. Tony le fusille du regard et reprend lentement son repas.

Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été aussi désagréable avec les gens qu'il paie, simplement parce qu'il peut se permettre de le faire.

Il lui faut presque dix minutes pour finir laborieusement son repas, et la compote reste à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans son bol, merci bien, ses dents sont en parfait état, il n'a pas besoin de fruit prémâchés. Physiquement, il a l'impression tout de même de se sentir mieux et sa tête lui semble moins lourde. Ça n'aura pas été inutile.

Il tente de se lever, et c'est déjà nettement plus probant. Il se sent toujours faible, et le fait qu'il tienne son bras droit replié contre son torse n'aide guère à son équilibre mais il peut faire quelque pas et prend lentement de l'assurance.

Bientôt, il marche normalement autour de la chambre, assez du moins pour décider qu'il peut sortir. Il ne tient pas pourtant à se balader dans la camisole d'hôpital, pas plus en fait qu'il ne tient à voir quelqu'un.

« JARVIS, fais venir le Mark… XLIII sur la terrasse de cette chambre.

— Immédiatement, monsieur. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la silhouette familière de l'armure apparaît sur la terrasse et Tony ouvre la porte coulissante pour se glisser sur le balcon. Il est frappé au visage par une bouffée de chaleur humide, presque poisseuse. La température est plus élevée à l'extérieur que dans l'atmosphère contrôlée et climatisée de la Tour et visiblement, un orage se prépare.

Tony s'approche de l'armure qui s'ouvre pour l'accueillir. L'interface est curieusement obsolète, mais il ne s'attarde pas sur ce détail et d'un coup de talon, il s'envole vers la terrasse du loft du dernier étage.

Lui qui ne voulait voir personne est désagréablement surpris d'apercevoir de la lumière. Peut-être que c'est Pepper qui est restée pour une fois à la Tour à cause de son malaise de l'après-midi. Pepper, ça devrait être gérable. Le reste du monde peut aller se faire voir.

Un scan lui confirme qu'il y a cinq individus, c'est-à-dire au moins quatre de plus que ce qu'il se sent prêt à supporter. Les identités qui s'affichent, Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner et Steve Rogers le font grimacer.

Non, finalement, il n'a pas envie de voir Pepper non plus. S'avançant d'un pas plutôt lourd, il se crispe quand la porte de la terrasse s'ouvre et que sa femme (ou plutôt celle qui a été ou sera sa femme, il n'est pas sûr du temps du verbe et n'en a en strictement rien à cirer) s'avance immédiatement.

JARVIS a dû confirmer son identité car il suppose qu'en aucun cas, les quatre Avengers dans le salon laisseraient sortir la jeune femme en cas d'intrus non identifié. Ils leur laissent de l'espace, actuellement. Ça devrait le toucher, ils sont considérés. Ça lui donne juste envie de vider ses chargeurs sur eux.

« Tony ? » s'étonne Pepper en s'approchant. Son ton est inquiet, clairement, mais il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'elle cède à la colère qui monte en elle : « Tony, enfin ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et dans cette fichue armure en prime ! Tu devrais être dans ton lit. Tu n'es pas en état de...

— Je vais bien », affirme-t-il alors qu'il est déjà devant elle. Il n'a pas relevé son casque. Même à la lumière chiche de la nuit, elle pourrait voir qu'il ment. Elle s'apprête à poser les mains sur ses avant-bras mais se rétracte, comme si le métal de l'armure risquait de la brûler. Lui en revanche pose sa main gauche sur son épaule pour la décaler et se contente d'avancer. « Tu as entendu les médecins aussi bien que moi, je suis en pleine santé.

— Tu as besoin de repos, insiste-t-elle en essayant à nouveau de lui barrer la route. Et de retirer cette armure. Tony, je croyais que c'était fini... »

Ils ne parlent pas fort, mais par la porte ouverte, les échos de leur discussion arrivent sans aucun doute jusqu'au salon, ce qui l'irrite au plus haut point. Il n'a pas besoin de spectateurs et il n'a certainement pas besoin qu'on le protège de ce qu'il est.

« J'ai besoin surtout d'être seul un moment ailleurs que dans cette chambre d'hôpital où je m'ennuie à mourir. »

Elle le regarde avec colère, et aussi avec tristesse, mais s'écarte. Dans ses yeux, il est à peu près sûr d'avoir vu briller des larmes.

Il pénètre dans le salon, tout en armure.

Les autres font alors poliment semblant qu'ils viennent de l'apercevoir et qu'ils n'ont pas entendu le début de dispute.

« Tony, » dit Steve en se levant aussitôt et en s'approchant de lui, et Steve est juste beaucoup trop près de lui là tout de suite pour son confort, « j'ai appris que cet après-midi, vous aviez fait un malaise.

— On ne peut pas tous avoir une santé de fer même passés les trois quarts de siècle. Faut bien quelques morts prématurées pour égaliser les statistiques… »

Le ton froid et agressif fait presque reculer Steve, qui le regarde avec un air blessé de chiot qu'on punit sans raison. Ce brave Rogers. Tony grince des dents. Il a peut-être fait la paix avec lui dans un autre temps, mais il s'aperçoit que la colère est toujours là, sans doute parce que tous ses sentiments sont à vif.

« Et tu as décidé de te dévouer ? Tu m'as l'air bien en forme pour un mort prématuré… » déclare Natasha depuis le fond d'un canapé. Elle n'a pas l'air impressionnée, et il doit admettre que de son côté, il l'est. La revoir vivante, c'est… c'est quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter. Cela dit, la sensation est étouffée par son besoin urgent de s'isoler et de trouver une solution à ce qui se passe en ce moment. Même, songe-t-il avec un détachement surréel, si cela inclut de renvoyer la jeune femme dans les bras de la mort.

Il n'a pas le cœur à faire des pirouettes, à renvoyer un bon mot, à faire semblant que tout va bien. Il se contente de saluer chacun par son nom et de monter les escaliers du loft jusqu'au labo.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, tente encore Rogers, éternel boy-scout.

— On lui dira, » fait-il en agitant la main.

Ce qu'il devrait faire, c'est retrouver sa fille. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ce qui compte à présent, ce ne sont ni les larmes de Pepper, ni l'air blessé de Rogers, ni la vie de Natasha. Ce qui compte, c'est Morgan.

.

La première chose qu'il fait en entrant dans le laboratoire, c'est d'ordonner à JARVIS de fermer le labo à quiconque tenterait d'y entrer, y compris Pepper, et de matifier les panneaux de verre de telle sorte qu'à l'extérieur on ne puisse voir au mieux que sa silhouette. Il n'est pas d'humeur à être ou à avoir des spectateurs.

Il se débarrasse enfin de l'armure, et nu sous sa chemise d'hôpital, se dirige vers un placard qui contient en toutes circonstances des vêtements propres au cas où il se salirait particulièrement au cours d'une de ses expériences. Il y trouve tout ce qu'il cherche : t-shirt, pantalon, même un caleçon et à défaut de chaussures, une paire de chaussons Iron Man. Ça fera l'affaire pour l'instant.

C'est peut-être idiot, mais il se sent mieux, par le simple fait d'être habillé comme un être humain normal et non plus vêtu d'une camisole qui laisserait voir ses fesses au tout-venant. Il a de plus trouvé entre deux t-shirt une bouteille de whiskey Midleton qui doit avoir son âge et qu'il gardait là en cas de grande occasion. Assurément, un voyage dans le temps est une occasion assez remarquable. Faute de verre, il déniche un Becher et en fait un excellent usage. Le whiskey coule, d'une riche couleur ambrée et il le boit pur, sans eau ni glaçon, comme il convient pour cette vénérable liqueur.

Boire n'est pas la solution, et malgré son envie, il n'a aucune intention de plonger dans une torpeur alcoolisée, mais il a réellement besoin d'un verre.

Il s'assoit sur un des tabourets en hauteur et regarde autour de lui. Son laboratoire est… remarquablement semblable à ses souvenirs. Revoir cet endroit lui provoque une drôle de sensation. Après son conflit avec Rogers, il était incapable de rester dans la Tour, incapable de vivre dans un immeuble qui célébrait les Avengers quand tout ça était parti en morceau. Le rêve en miettes, il n'avait pu supporter de vivre parmi les restes, et cette Tour qui avait été un jour sa plus grande fierté était devenue le pesant rappel de ses erreurs et de ses pertes.

Alors il avait vendue et était parti, ne laissant rien derrière lui que des regrets et des remords.

Ce laboratoire avait été une de ses prouesses. Tout autour de lui est agencé pour un maximum d'efficacité et de confort, même si la technologie est terriblement dépassée. Certes, pour le reste du monde, à l'exception du Wakanda, elle a des années d'avance, mais pour lui, elle est totalement arriérée. Elle est pour l'instant suffisante, parce qu'il a besoin avant tout de trouver ses idées, et il sera bien temps de contacter T'Challa, ou plutôt son père, T'Chaka, ainsi que Hank Pym si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Comment va-t-il s'arranger pour convaincre le roi d'un pays refermé sur lui-même depuis des siècles ou l'irritable et orgueilleux génie, il n'en sait rien, mais il ne doute pas de trouver. Tout homme a un prix et Tony Stark est assez désespéré pour ne plus reculer devant rien.

Voyons, réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir…

La seule image qui lui vient à l'esprit est celle de Morgan, et il doit à nouveau réprimer un sanglot. Non, il a assez pleuré comme ça, il n'a pas de raison de pleurer puisqu'il va tout arranger.

Quand il aura sa toute petite dans les bras, il aura le temps de verser des larmes.

Que se rappelle-t-il, exactement ? Le passé lointain, celui du futur, se mêle avec le passé actuel, et pendant un instant, il envisage ses actionnaires au milieu d'un paysage dévasté et Thanos dans sa salle de conférence. Il se concentre. Il a BESOIN de ses souvenirs.

Thanos est en face de lui, satisfait, arrogant. « Je suis inéluctable. » Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que les Pierres courrent sur ses mains à lui, alors que le monstre qui lui fait face croit déjà avec le gant tenir la ruine de l'univers.

« Et je suis Iron Man. » Il claque des doigts.

À partir de là, il ne se souvient quasiment de rien. Une douleur immense, comme si le sang dans ses veines brûlait, et sa vision s'est teintée de rouge alors qu'il sent ses yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

Il rampe, quasiment aveugle mais pas sourd. De toutes manières, il reconnaîtrait War Machine aux vibrations, tellement cette armure est familière. Une main de métal, celle de Rhodey bien sûr, sur son visage, fraîche en comparaison du brasier qui se déchaîne en lui, et puis la voix de Peter, rauque de pleurs contenus, qui lui dit qu'ils ont gagné. Finalement, c'est Pepper, lui demandant de la regarder, et c'est tout ce qu'il veut, et peut-être que c'est une illusion mais à travers le brouillard de sang de plus en plus terne qui voile son regard, il croit voir le soleil dans ses cheveux. « Tout ira bien. Tu peux te reposer. »

Il la croit, parce que c'est Pepper et parce qu'il est brisé de fatigue. Alors il cesse de lutter. Les ténèbres l'engloutissent, apaisantes, absolues. Inéluctables.

Il est mort ce jour-là. Sans regrets, sans remords, en paix avec lui-même.

Alors pourquoi s'est-il réveillé dans le passé ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Est-ce que c'est ça, la mort ? Athéiste endurci, il a tout de même dû accepter dans sa vie l'existence de 'dieux', même s'il reste à ce jour convaincu qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à tout ce dont il a été témoin. Alors est-ce que ces dieux auxquels il n'a jamais cru, ont, pour le punir, taillé un enfer sur mesure ? Est-ce que finalement, la réalité n'est qu'une simulation virtuelle, dans le plus pur genre Matrix et le programme a eu des ratés ? Est-ce qu'il est malade, gravement, et s'est imaginé avoir un futur et une fille ?

Il y a une autre explication, plus rationnelle, pour autant que toute cette histoire de fous puisse être rationnelle : un autre 'snap'. Quelqu'un d'autre, après sa mort, a claqué des doigts et a ramené le temps en arrière. Tout est possible avec les Pierres de l'Infini.

Mais qui a fait ça, et pourquoi ? Il y a beaucoup d'explications possibles à cette deuxième question. Beaucoup de gens sont morts pendant ces cinq années, et il suppose que le retour de la moitié de la population dans l'Univers ne s'est pas fait sans heurt. Même si grâce à Bruce, les gens qui avaient été effacés par Thanos sont revenus, cela ne veut pas dire que la vie est redevenue comme avant. Personne ne pourra enlever aux survivants ces cinq années de souffrance et de désolation.

Tony ferme les yeux et se ressert un verre de whiskey qu'il boit d'un coup cette fois-ci, sans même le savourer, juste pour sentir la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il demandait lorsqu'il a déclaré que récupérer ce qui avait été perdu était important mais que de garder ce qui avait était construit était primordial. C'était son vœu, aussi égoïste qu'absolu. Parce que cette atroce réalité lui avait donné Morgan et rien au monde ne pouvait le convaincre de renoncer à elle, pas même un providentiel oubli pour le reste du monde.

Et c'est ce qui s'est passé, pourtant.

Qui a fait ça, il ne le sait pas et ne peut pas le savoir. N'importe qui disposant d'assez de puissance, et cela inclut des millions d'êtres qui ont tous des raisons de vouloir annuler le cauchemar.

Mais alors pourquoi se souvient-il, lui ? Une brève et terrible seconde, il souhaite que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il souhaite pouvoir oublier. Brutalement, il se redresse, dégoûté par lui-même. Comment peut-il penser cela ? Morgan a besoin de lui.

Mais c'est une piste, réalise-t-il. Lui se souvient. Pourquoi, quand le reste du monde a oublié ? Est-ce parce qu'il était mort ? Non, Natacha aussi était morte et elle semble absolument pareille à elle-même. Après, elle pourrait faire semblant. L'espionne est douée. Mais si la mort est la clef, alors beaucoup d'autres personnes se sont souvenues. Il doit en rester une trace quelque part. Et dans cette ère d'information, ce ne serait pas étonnant d'en trouver des traces sur Internet.

« JARVIS, fais une recherche avec le mot clef Thanos, cherche sur twitter, facebook, les forums, dans les actualités, partout, est-ce que quelqu'un a évoqué Thanos ?

— Monsieur, je trouve environ 22 674 pages sur le sujet, la plupart étant pour des graphies incorrectes du mot 'Thanatos'. Le hashtag twitter renvoie à un scientifique grec et à un chanteur de même nationalité, et rien n'apparaît dans les actualités.

— Est-ce que le mot a récemment été cherché sur Google ou dans tout autre navigateur ?

— Dix-sept fois aujourd'hui, associé trois fois à des termes mythologique, à un nom propre treize fois et comme simple mot une autre fois, monsieur. C'est dans la norme des jours précédents. »

Cela semble régler la question. Si les morts se souvenaient, certains n'auraient pas manqué de se tourner vers Internet.

« Reste en alerte, ordonne-t-il. Tiens-moi au courant si les recherches augmentent. »

Tony se prend la tête dans les mains. L'effet des deux whiskey se fait sentir après un repas aussi léger.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-il une fois de plus frappé par la malédiction de la connaissance ?

Et tout à coup, avec une éblouissante clarté, il comprend ce qu'il a fait que les autres n'ont pas fait. Il a claqué des doigts.

Voilà pourquoi lui se souvient et pas les autres. Il ne connaît pas exactement l'étendue du pouvoir des Pierres, mais peut-être devient-on relativement immunisé à leur capacité après les avoir utilisées ? C'est une piste minuscule, mais ça a du sens.

Et si c'est en rapport avec les Pierres et un claquement de doigt, il y a quelqu'un d'autre, dans cette Tour, qui peut confirmer son hypothèse.

« JARVIS, où est le docteur Banner actuellement ?

— Le docteur Banner s'est retiré dans ses appartements il y a dix-neuf minutes, monsieur. »

Tony hoche la tête, farouchement déterminé soudain. Il doit résister à la tentation d'un troisième verre de whiskey, il a besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair, et il opte plutôt pour un verre d'eau, histoire justement de rassembler ses esprits.

« Est-ce que Banner t'a paru bizarre cet après-midi ?

— Je ne sais pas monsieur, dit JARVIS, et Tony se rappelle que, peu importe à quel point cette IA est brillante, elle n'est pas encore au point de l'être autant qu'elle le sera plus tard, ou que le deviendra FRIDAY.

— Qu'a-t-il fait ?

— Il était dans le laboratoire, en train de travailler les algorithmes du projet de défense globale, quand il a soudain semblé perdre conscience et s'est écroulé.

— D'accord. Pour information, JARVIS, quand quelqu'un fait ça, c'est bizarre.

— Vous faites souvent ça, monsieur. »

C'est vrai. Soit parce que parfois il s'écroule littéralement de fatigue, soit parce qu'il a trop bu, il est arrivé plus d'une fois à Tony de s'écrouler dans son laboratoire.

« Pour le docteur Banner, ça qualifie comme bizarre. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Non, attends, montre-moi plutôt les images. »

Immédiatement, une image holographique apparaît : C'est Bruce, sur le sol.

« Avance rapide jusqu'à son réveil, ordonne Tony, et quelques secondes plus tard, Bruce se relève, l'air abasourdi et désorienté. Il porte la main à son front, fronce les sourcils et commence à regarder autour de lui.

« Hulk ? » demande-t-il tout bas, puis plus haut : « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Vous avez perdu conscience, docteur Banner, répond JARVIS alors que l'homme tourne sur lui-même : « Vous semblez désorienté, souhaitez-vous que j'appelle un membre du personnel soignant ou bien encore que je procède à un scanner corporel ?

— Vision ? demande Bruce, et un poing de glace se referme sur l'estomac de Tony.

« Souhaitez-vous un test visuel ? reprend JARVIS, toujours serviable.

— Je… Non. Non. Tu n'es pas Vision ?

— Je suis JARVIS, docteur Banner, une interf…

— PAUSE, » crie Tony, blême de fureur, et l'image se congèle.

Bruce sait.

Bruce sait, et il ne lui a rien dit. Pire, il a fait semblant de ne rien savoir, alors que Tony se comportait comme un fou pour ceux qui l'entouraient.

Le sentiment de trahison lui donne le vertige. C'est comme avec Rogers, sauf que dans un sens c'est pire. Sa relation avec Captain America a toujours été excessivement compliquée et teintée de rivalité. Avec deux caractères aussi forts, les étincelles étaient presque de mise, et un jour, il y a simplement eu un tas de paille sèche et tout a pris feu. Mais Bruce était son ami. Bruce était celui qui le comprenait, l'autre génie qui, comme lui, voyait plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Il le revoit, le tenant et tentant de le maîtriser, demander hypocritement à JARVIS des informations sur Morgan.

Tout du long, il savait.

Pendant un instant, il est désorienté. Sa première impulsion est d'aller attaquer Bruce, quitte à réveiller Hulk et à détruire New York dans la foulée, et tant pis si un des deux en crève, probablement lui, d'ailleurs. Il a besoin de frapper quelqu'un, et il lui semble que cet homme qu'il qualifiait d'ami est une cible idéale.

Mais ce n'est pas la solution. Bruce en sait sans doute bien plus que lui, parce que Bruce a survécu. Les indices se trouvent peut-être dans la mémoire du docteur et ce n'est pas en se réduisant en pulpe qu'il trouvera la solution. C'est tentant tout de même.

Tony ferme les yeux et conjure devant ses yeux fatigués l'image de Morgan. C'est en elle qu'il doit puiser sa force. C'est pour elle qu'il doit être patient et se dominer.

Cela dit, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est d'humeur à attendre. « JARVIS, qui est dans le salon ?

— Il n'y a plus personne, monsieur.

— Où… où est Pepper ? » Après la petite scène sur la terrasse, il doute qu'elle joue les invitées surprises dans sa chambre.

« Miss Potts est rentrée chez elle », lui annonce JARVIS, et même si ça lui fait un petit coup au cœur, il suppose que c'est normal. Il ne sait de toutes manières pas s'il a envie de la voir ou pas.

Assuré de ne rencontrer personne, Tony quitte enfin le laboratoire et se dirige vers l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage réservé à Banner.

« Préviens-le que je vais lui rendre une petite visite, JARVIS », déclare-t-il. L'élément de surprise lui aurait peut-être donné un avantage, mais quelque soit son envie de lui arracher le visage avec les dents, il ne tient pas à déclencher un conflit.

'Si tu ne peux le combattre, embrasse ton ennemi' ou un truc du genre. Un truc tibétain, s'il se souvient bien. Ce qui n'a pas trop marché au temps de l'invasion chinoise, mais c'est qu'il leur en manque la partie la plus pratique : 'et profites-en pour le poignarder au passage'. C'est ça, d'être des pacifistes. Est-ce que Bruce, d'une certaine manière, est devenu l'ennemi ?

Peut-être, mais dans ce cas, c'est un ennemi avec lequel il doit collaborer.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres est rempli d'amertume lorsque finalement, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre à l'étage réservé à Bruce Banner, sur le salon luxueux et désert, quoiqu'illuminé. Il fait un pas, et tout à coup, du couloir qui conduit aux chambres (il y en a trois par étage, pour si les Avengers veulent avoir des invités) s'extraie un Bruce Banner en caleçon et t-shirt, qui, clairement, vient du lit. Il rajuste ses lunettes et regarde Tony sans vraiment comprendre.

« Tony, il y a une urgence ?

— Plutôt, oui.

— Est-ce que les autres… ?

— Ça ne concerne que toi. Et moi.

— Oh. » Il ne demande pas si 'ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain', le ton de Tony est assez clair sur ce point.

« Et bien, euh, ça va être long ? Que je fasse du café si… » Déjà, il se dirige vers la cuisine américaine et toute aménagée.

« Ça dépend de toi.

— Tony, je me trompe ou tu as l'air un peu hostile ? »

Plus qu'un peu, pour être juste, mais Tony n'est pas d'humeur à être aimable.

« J'ai cette tendance quand je découvre que l'on m'a trompé. Un peu comme avec Cap, quand il s'est fait la belle pour courir derrière son amour de jeunesse/tueur à gages/super soldat lobotomisé. Ou quand il se fera ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai encore du mal à utiliser les temps. »

Le teint de Banner devient un peu gris. Il soupire lourdement, mais ne cherche pas à dissimuler : « Oui, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de café. »

Cette manière d'admettre à demi-mot la vérité renvoie Tony à des fantasmes de violence.

« Tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense ? demande-t-il finalement, alors que le silence s'étire.

— Ma défense ? Je ne savais même pas que j'étais attaqué.

— Oh vraiment ? Alors laisse-moi être plus clair : comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Me regarder froidement et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

— Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire ? Surprise, nous revoilà en 2014, ahah, qu'est-ce que c'est drôle ? »

Le ton de Banner est sans humour. Celui de Tony devient acerbe.

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir, adoucir le coup ? »

Le percolateur fait un bruit de fin du monde, et le docteur le fixe dans les yeux : « Adoucir un coup pareil ? Et comment ?

— En me faisant savoir que je n'étais pas seul !

— Pour être tout à fait franc, à ce moment-là, je pensais que tu étais un produit issu d'une simulation. Et je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr que tu ne le sois pas. Cette histoire est totalement illogique, sinon.

— Tu veux que je t'envoie mon poing dans la figure ? Histoire de vérifier si je suis réel ou pas ?

— Ça ne résoudrait rien. La douleur est un signal électrique. Si mon cerveau est sous l'emprise d'une simulation aussi crédible, assurément, la douleur a été intégrée dans le système.

— Mais ça me ferait tellement plaisir… »

Une odeur de café embaume la pièce. Banner s'est saisi de deux tasses et verse le liquide noir et brûlant dans chacune d'entre elle.

Il en fait glisser une jusqu'à lui. « Je dois avoir du sucre qui traîne dans un placard, mais je n'ai pas de lait ni de crème.

— Je me fous de ton café, Banner. Tes hypothèses m'intéressent plus. Une simulation ? Pourquoi une simulation ?

— Parce que peu importe à quel point on peut le souhaiter, les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie.

— Qui aurait fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?

— Qui, je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un qui te connaissait bien en tout cas. Tu ressembles beaucoup à la version originale de Tony.

— Parce que je suis la version originale, trou du cul ! Parce que si je n'étais qu'une simulation, je n'aurais pas mal à vouloir m'en arracher le cœur et tout détruire autour de moi. Parce que ce n'est pas une simulation mais un retour en arrière. Quelqu'un a utilisé les Pierres après ma mort. Quelqu'un d'autre a claqué des doigts.

— Impossible, déclare aussitôt le docteur en buvant une gorgée de café. Les Pierres ont été gardées comme des reliques avant de repartir dans leurs époques respectives, et sous bonne escorte. Je revois Steve, tout seul sur la plateforme…

— Tout seul ? Pourquoi tout seul ?

— Parce qu'il l'a voulu ainsi. »

Le visage de Tony s'est durci. Steve Rogers, le sens moral est ce qui me guide et mes paroles devraient avoir force de loi. Steve Rogers, au-dessus de tous, tout le temps et toujours.

Bien sûr que Steve aurait claqué des doigts pour revenir en arrière, avant même le désastre de Sokovie qui a fait tant de morts. C'était après tout ce qu'il y avait de plus noble et moral à faire. Un sacrifice dont il porterait le poids seul comme il l'a souvent fait. Pour un peu, Tony verserait une larme, tiens.

« Je vais le tuer. »

Il est sincère, et ça se voit sans doute sur son visage, car Banner, qui est resté de l'autre côté du comptoir depuis le début de cette houleuse conversation se précipite sur lui alors que Tony a fait demi-tour et se dirige d'un pas pressé vers l'ascenseur.

« ATTENDS ! Tony, ce n'est pas lui ! Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Steve a fait un autre choix !

— C'est lui. C'est lui. C'est évident que c'est lui. »

Banner s'interpose entre lui et les portes coulissantes.

« Écoute-moi : non, je te jure, ce n'est pas possible. Il est retourné dans le temps et il est resté auprès de Peggy Carter. Il s'est marié avec elle. Il a vieilli à ses côtés. Il a eu la fin qu'il voulait. »

Cet argument ne fait que confirmer Tony dans ses idées. Il a vieilli auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, il a eu la vie rêvée, et puis une fois le rêve fini, il a simplement décidé de revenir en arrière pour continuer à être Captain America. Il n'avait pas compté que Tony se souviendrait. Le proverbial grain de sabre dans une mécanique bien huilée.

« Tony, tente Banner, c'est ton ami. Tu sais qu'il ne te ferait jamais ça. »

Tony n'a même pas besoin de se forcer à rire, même si c'est un rire aigu et hystérique. « Je n'attends plus rien de Rogers depuis longtemps. »

Et le pire, c'est qu'il se rend compte que c'est faux, parce que cette dernière trahison le blesse si intensément qu'il faut bien croire qu'à un moment donné il avait recommencé à lui faire confiance. Il se souvenait encore du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Rogers avait accepté ses conditions, l'unique condition qu'il avait posée. L'homme avait hoché la tête et accepté comme si cela était évident, et Tony l'avait cru. Et c'était bon d'être de retour dans la même équipe, d'affronter ensemble le même ennemi. Il avait enterré la hache de guerre, et Rogers était venu la lui planter dans le dos.

« Tony... Tony, écoute moi, insiste Banner en le retenant physiquement cette fois. T'en prendre à Steve n'arrangera rien. Que tout ça soit une simulation ou un retour dans le passé, cela ne ramènera pas Morgan. »

Tony se crispe à la mention de sa fille et c'est une fureur différente qui l'anime face aux mots de Banner.

« Je vais la ramener, jure-t-il plus à lui-même qu'autre chose. Tu m'entends ? il faut que retrouve ma fille.

— Je suis d'accord, mais pour cela, il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. On est des scientifiques, Tony. Les réponses, on ne les trouve pas en donnant des coups. Je cherche depuis cet après-midi, je me creuse la tête pour trouver une raison à toute cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si nous découvrirons qui est responsable, ni si tu as effectivement raison par rapport au 'snap', mais même si c'est le cas, ça ne peut pas être Steve, il ne s'est pas évanoui cet après-midi comme toi et moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Il rendait visite aux enfants malades du Metro-General Hospital. Tu crois que Captain America qui s'évanouit en plein milieu d'un hôpital, ça n'aurait pas filtré jusqu'à la presse ?

— Je… » Pour la première fois, Tony est ébranlé par l'argument. Mais deux exemples ne font pas une loi générale.

« Je ne te dis pas qu'il ne l'a pas fait, même si je doute sincèrement qu'il soit responsable parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de te blesser de cette manière-là. Accorde-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute. Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire… »

Effectivement, Bruce a des raisons valables. À contrecoeur, Tony fait un pas en arrière, s'éloignant de l'ascenseur.

« Tu as quelque chose de plus fort à mettre dans ton café ?

— Je dois avoir un reste de schnaps au caramel. »

Tony hausse un sourcil. « Mais d'où tu sors une hérésie pareille, toi ? »

Bruce hausse les épaules. « Longue histoire. On aura le temps un autre jour. Parce que tu as raison, Tony, si on ne sait pas contre quoi on se bat, alors on a aucune chance de gagner. »

Et dans cette bataille qu'il était prêt à livrer en solitaire, Tony réalise à quel point ce serait bon d'avoir un compagnon.

.

* * *

_Aaah, Tony ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si amusant de torturer les personnages qu'on adore ? Ce chapitre ne devait pas être si long, mais c'est dur de s'arrêter parfois. En attendant la suite, n'oubliez pas qu'un compliment sexy (avec la voix de JARVIS) est offert avec toute review /o/ _

_On se revoit au prochain chapitre au milieu des étoiles (et d'un beau merdier, faut dire ce qui est !) avec PETER !_


End file.
